El círculo del destino
by Hikaru Kusanagi
Summary: Después de la tormenta, siempre viene la calma. Después de un tiempo de calma... siempre viene una tormenta... FF basado en FMA, situada diez años después de la historia del anime. Rewiews plz!
1. Un camino diferente

Bueno... pues os quiero presentar el primer fanfic que hago de ésta serie, empecé justo hoy a idearlo... quiero advertiros que este no va a ser como los otros fanfics: no van a aparecer ni Ed, ni Al, ni Winry, ni muchos otros personajes de la serie; éste fanfic únicamente se basa en el mundo de FMA, con nuevos personajes, y se sitúa diez años despues de la historia del anime.

Tan sólo tengo la introducción y el primer capítulo, pero espero que lo que tenga lo leais y os guste .

**DISCLAIMERS: **Full Metal Alchemist, la idea original y los lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y del estudio Bones. Esta historia está basada en el anime.

**Despues de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma...**

**Después de un tiempo de calma... siempre vuelve una tormenta...**

**El círculo del destino**

**Fan Fiction de Hikaru Kusanagi**

Diez años después...

Se avecina una tormenta.

Nadie sabe con exactitud cuál va a ser el futuro de Amestris y de las demás regiones del continente ahora... pero todos los puntos de vista, optimistas y pesimistas, convergen en uno solo. Nada va a ser lo mismo.

Años despues de haberse establecido un periodo de paz, un golpe de Estado ha sido dado en Amestris, causando un baño de sangre en el Parlamento, y se ha vuelto a instaurar un régimen político militar, a la cabeza de un Führer. Tal y como fue años atrás. Pero el acto no se queda ahí. Quieren anexionar otras regiones a Amestris, para convertirla en una sola... grande y poderosa. Sin embargo, las regiones del Este y del Norte, de posición separatista desde siempre, oponen resistencia al avance militar, por un caro precio; interponerse en el camino de Amestris significa ser reducido a escombros... tarde o temprano.

Es tiempo de guerra. De ruinas. De sangre y temor.

Y nadie sabe cómo fue causado. O cuánto va a durar.

Capítulo 1. Un camino diferente

-Fred... Fred... ¡Frederick!

El muchacho alzó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo a escondidas, a la luz de una linterna, sobresaltado. Se apartó los cabellos negros que le caían sobre los ojos, y se giró hacia la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes subir? Tu padre te necesita para que le eches una mano.

Fred resopló.

-Ahora voy...- anunció con desgana, cerrando de golpe el libro y levantandose del escritorio. En la portada del libro, algo desgastada, se podía leer: "Principios básicos de la alquimia". Antes de salir del oscuro y húmedo sótano, se aseguró primero de mantener el libro a cobijo debajo de una alfombra algo vieja y roída, para luego subir las escaleras lentamente, al encuentro de su padre.

Fred y su familia vivían en Rush Valley, y como casi todo el mundo allí, se dedicaban a la mecánica. Para ser más concretos, a la fabricación de automails o miembros mecánicos. Desde que tenía memoria, Fred se había criado en ese ambiente cargado; en el chasquido de los nervios y músculos mecánicos, en el olor del aceite y metal manipulado, en los alaridos de los pacientes cuando se les colocaba uno de esos miembros artificiales. No había conocido otra vida que esa. Y la aborrecía profundamente.

Lejos de los tornillos y de las llaves inglesas, el joven, que contaba unos 15 años y estaba lleno de vitalidad y curiosidad, había descubierto una pasión bastante distinta. Y que le interesaba mucho más que la tradición que había llevado su familia hasta el momento. Se trataba del antiguo arte de la alquimia. Hacía no mucho, había caído ese viejo libro en sus manos cuando se encontraba buscando información sobre nuevas tecnologías aplicadas a la mecánica en la biblioteca pública. Y desde ese momento, todo aquello le fascinó; la manera de la que se podía transmutar elementos en otros mediante el principio de Intercambio Equivalente, todo el conocimiento que se debía adquirir para ello, los círculos de transmutación. Y más aún, las leyendas que había en torno a ello; sobre todo, la llamada Piedra Filosofal, de la que se decía que burlaba el principio de Intercambio Equivalente, pudiendolo absolutamente todo.

Pero sabía que en su situación, no podía ni soñar con ser un alquimista. Vivía en una ciudad donde la alquimia no le interesaba prácticamente a nadie. Más aún, sus padres no tenían una buena opinión de ella en absoluto. "Los alquimistas son el gran mal de este mundo", solía decir su padre. "Tendremos suerte si en unos años más, la alquimia es olvidada".

Fred no podía entender por qué sus padres desaprobaban tan rotundamente la alquimia. Ellos construian automails para ayudar a los que necesitaban de ellos. La alquimia existía en el mundo para el mismo propósito, o incluso para uno mucho más amplio. Para ayudar a toda la humanidad. Pero estaba seguro de que por mucho que se lo explicase no lo entenderían. Por ello, aprendía de ella en secreto. Pero no estaba satisfecho con eso. Anhelaba poder adquirir conocimientos más amplios, estudiar la alquimia, y, quién sabe... quizás, poderse convertir en un alquimista nacional de renombre, reconocido por todos... lejos, muy lejos del chirriar de los automails. Pero a menos que saliese de Rush Valley, eso era imposible. Tendría que esperar...

El chico llegó a la sala de operaciones, donde un paciente, sudoroso y con el rostro contraído del dolor, reposaba en una cama. Llevaba ya implantado un automail, en la pierna derecha, de la rodilla para abajo. Su padre, un hombre alto con bata, esperaba al lado de la cama del paciente. Alzó la cabeza al oír entrar a Fred.

-Ah, por fin estás aquí... vigila al paciente mientras yo voy por más bolsas de suero. Avísame si hay alguna anomalía en su estado; una bajada de tensión o lo que fuese.

-Sí, papá.- con una sumisión resignada, Fred ocupó el asiento de su padre, mientras éste le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente y salía del cuarto. Suspirando, se giró hacia el agónico paciente... se preguntó si habría alguna forma de reconstruir la pierna perdida de aquél hombre sin tener que usar los automail, mediante la alquimia. _Pero, si la hubiese, debían haberla descubierto mucho antes... si no, los automail no existirían..._, pensó con tristeza.

Quizás la alquimia no obtuviese respuestas ni soluciones para todo, al fin y al cabo. Pero no dejaba de resultarle más atractiva e interesante que la mecánica... si tan solo pudiese ahondar más en sus misterios, podría, quizás, resolver muchos de los problemas que ahora tenían. _Ojalá pudiese..._


	2. Oportunidad

Aquí va el segundo capítulo... es mas largo que el primero, para compensar. Espero que os guste tanto como el anterior.

**DISCLAIMERS: **Full Metal Alchemist, la idea original y los lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y del estudio Bones. Esta historia está basada en el anime.

**Despues de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma...**

**Después de un tiempo de calma... siempre vuelve una tormenta...**

**El círculo del destino**

**Fan Fiction de Hikaru Kusanagi**

Capítulo 2: Oportunidad.

"La gente no puede ganar nada sin ofrecer algo en sacrificio.

Para obtener algo, se necesita dar algo de igual valor.

Este es el Principio Equivalente de la alquimia..."

Las palabras, casi tan antiguas como el tiempo, resonaban en los recovecos de la mente de Fred. Aunque él no las hubiese escuchado de boca alguna jamás, las había leído y releído, un montón de veces, de aquél libro antiguo que en los últimos meses había sido su única compañía. Se sentía incomprendido por su familia y por la gente que le rodeaba. Algunos ni siquiera habían oído hablar de la alquimia o de sus procesos, y ya la criticaban. Pero él hacía caso omiso de cualquier comentario. _La gente no entiende nada..._

Admiraba la ley del Principio Equivalente. Era una de las múltiples razones por las que le atraía la alquimia. Le parecía que tenía mucha razón, y ahora que había oído hablar de ella, no hacía más que ver representaciones de aquella ley por todas partes. Toda causa tiene su efecto. Toda acción tiene su reacción. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más lógica tenía.

Hacía un buen día, puesto que el verano ya estaba próximo; sería un crimen desaprovecharlo estando encerrado en el sótano de su casa. Por eso, aquél día decidió salir fuera a tomar el aire. Se las ingenió para llevarse su libro de alquimia sin que sus padres lo descubriesen, llevandolo escondido entre su piel y su camisa, sujeto por la cintura del pantalón. Caminó un buen rato por la calle principal de Rush Valley, rodeado de tiendas cuyos escaparates mostraban los objetos más variados e innovadores de mecánica. Cada tienda parecía competir con la siguiente. Fred pasó de largo de ellas.

Finalmente, llegó a un parque. Estaba vacío, y no podía entender por qué. Siendo un dia soleado y bonito como lo era aquél, la gente tendría que haber salido a aprovecharlo al máximo. Pero no había ni un alma ahí, ni siquiera niños, que en otras ocasiones solían jugar en los alrededores. _Bueno, mejor para mí si no hay nadie_, pensó. _Así puedo estar tranquilo. _

Se sentó en uno de los bancos, sacó el libro de alquimia y comenzó a leer, una vez más. En poco tiempo, sus ojos azules estaban embebidos en cada párrafo, cada linea, cada palabra, casi como si fuesen vitales para él, y su rostro adoptó una expresión que denotaba interés y concentración. Tanto era así que si hubiesen pasado trescientos tanques militares por aquél parque, él quizás ni se hubiese enterado. Quizás fue por eso por lo que el tiempo pareció no existir mientras leía, y por lo que no notó, al cabo de una hora y media, que una figura solitaria se acercaba corriendo por el parque, gritando su nombre.

-¡FREEEEEEEED!

Para cuando oyó el último grito y alzó la vista, la figura ya se había abalanzado sobre él, echándole los brazos al cuello, provocando un desastre: el joven, en un ademán de pararlo, se desequilibró en el banco, el libro de alquimia salió volando unos pocos metros más allá y él había quedado tirado en el suelo ... con una chica sentada a horcajadas encima suyo.

-¿Pero qué...?- sacudió la cabeza y miró desconcertado y abochornado a quien se le había tirado encima, que se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-Eres un caso... podrían haber tirado una bomba aquí, ¡y tu no te habrías dado ni cuenta! ¿Ya no te acordabas de mí?

Si le quedaba alguna duda al oír su voz, se disipó al ver su cara. El pelo rojo le crecía desordenado, corto al estilo masculino, pero un poco más largo que cuando la había visto por última vez; sus ojos marrones y cálidos, su nariz pecosa y algo respingona, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus facciones tan frágiles como el cristal... Era ella, sin lugar a dudas.

-¡Beatrix!- alcanzó a balbucear Fred, mientras sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza-. Pe... Pero... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que estabas en Central...

La chica volvió a reír.

-Bueeeno, al menos veo que sí te acuerdas de mí-le dió un toquecito cariñoso con el dedo en la nariz. Fred al instante notó el tacto frío del automail; su amiga llevaba desde hacía unos pocos años uno en la mano izquierda y otro en los dedos y nudillos de la mano derecha, por un accidente-. En efecto, estaba; hemos vuelto aquí por un tiempo. Ya ha acabado el período de evaluación de mi padre, así que...

-Me alegro de verte...-Fred sonrió; hacía aproximadamente unos seis meses que no la veía, y debía reconocer que en aquél período la habia echado de menos-. Pero... ¿Podrías quitarte de encima, por favor?- su rostro cambió a una mueca, mezcla de súplica y bochorno.

Beatrix sonrió maliciosa, pero se levantó y se hizo a un lado, tendiendole una mano a su amigo para que éste hiciese lo mismo.

-Gracias...- Fred así lo hizo, sacudiéndose la ropa con la mano libre y echando una rápida ojeada a su alrededor para ver dónde había ido a parar su libro-. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas... -añadió distraídamente.

-Pues sí, por ejemplo de que no te cortas el pelo desde la ultima vez que te veo...-Beatrix acentuó su sonrisa traviesa, pero se disipó un poco al ver la expresión del chico- ¿Qué estás buscando?

-Pues el libro que me has hecho tirar por los aires cuando te me has echado encima... sigues siendo tan burra como siempre, pecosa...

Los ojos de Beatrix se entrecerraron hasta formar rendijas, echándole a Fred una mirada que podría haber paralizado a cualquiera del miedo... si no fuera porque él no estaba atento a su expresión en éstos momentos. Pero se la imaginaba, y se regocijaba interiormente por ello. Era como una tradición entre ellos, y de todos modos, aunque habían crecido, seguia encontrando una cierta satisfacción en hacerle de rabiar.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- la pelirroja arrugó la nariz. Fred se aguantó la risa.

-Oh, nada, solo que eres una pecosa pelo de zanahoria y marimacho... anda, mira, si el libro está ahí...-echó a correr hacia el libro de alquimia, unas decimas de segundo antes de que Beatrix decidiese hacer lo mismo, persiguiendole.

-¿Pero como te atreves? ¡Ven aquí, nenaza!

Fred rió y se volvió un instante para sacarle la lengua, para apretar el paso y recoger el libro, echando a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Si bien no era cosa fácil, ya que ella le pisaba los talones. Beatrix fingia su enfado más que mostrarlo verdaderamente; sabía ya que era un juego al que no se cansaban de jugar desde que eran niños, y en el fondo a ella también le divertía. No había explicación para eso; simplemente les gustaba. Cuando ya habían cansado de correr y de perseguirse y ser perseguidos, decidieron sentarse en el suelo, cansados, pero felices.

-Parecemos críos...-admitió Beatrix, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en una pequeña parcela de cesped.

-Sí... pero aun así seguimos haciéndolo...-dijo él, sentándose a su lado. Definitivamente había echado mucho de menos a su amiga y a los buenos ratos que habían pasado juntos. Desde que ella se había ido con su padre a ciudad Central no era lo mismo. Beatrix le miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Quizás porque lo sigamos siendo en el fondo.- su mirada se desvió al libro que Fred tenía en la mano-. Aún sigues con eso de la alquimia, ¿eh?

-Pues... sí...-Fred miró su libro, algo avergonzado. Después se giró a ella. Solo faltaba que su mejor amiga tuviese reparos en que le gustase la alquimia- ¿te parece mal?

-No... Por mí haz lo que quieras, si es que te gusta; pero a mí me parece un auténtico muermo.-la sonrisa de Beatrix menguó-. Tengo ración de alquimia todos los días en mi casa. Es la consecuencia de tener un padre alquimista nacional...

El padre de Beatrix, Nathan Cuthbert, era tambien conocido con el nombre de Indigo Alchemist, apodo de alquimista nacional que se había ganado debido a los halos azul oscuro que desprendían a menudo sus transmutaciones. Estaba especializado en transmutar elementos líquidos y moldearlos como si fuesen esculturas, dandoles apariencia de solidez. Había logrado lo que él llamaba "el arte en la ciencia". Fred le admiraba mucho, ya que oía hablar a menudo de él por las noticias que llegaban de él a Rush Valley y por boca de Beatrix, pero nunca había podido hablar con él cara a cara. Por motivo de su evaluación como alquimista era por lo que se habían marchado a Central.

-Es cierto... ¿qué tal le fue en el período de evaluación a tu padre?

-Sin problemas. Lo pasó limpiamente... la verdad es que los evaluadores confian en el talento de mi padre, así que nunca se lo ponen demasiado difícil. Ya nos libramos de preocupaciones por al menos un año más.-se despejó el flequillo de la frente, con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro.

-Estaba pensando... Fred, si tanto te gusta la alquimia, podrías hablar con mi padre. Ahora tiene tiempo libre y podría recibirte, así que...

-¿Hablas en serio?- el corazón del chico dio un respingo, maravillado.

-Pues claro. No hay ningún problema. Además, tu familia se ha ocupado de mí y de mis automails muchas veces...- Beatrix alzó las manos hacia el sol, y su sonrisa adquirió cierto matiz melancólico-. Considéralo como que te devuelvo el favor.

Fred sonrió. No cabía en sí de alegría.

-¿Cuándo podría verle? ¿Mañana? ¿Esta tarde?

-Tranquilo, no seas tan impaciente. Esta tarde si quieres puedes pasarte por nuestra casa a vernos.

-Genial... nos veremos allí entonces.- Fred se levantó de un salto, disponiéndose a irse. Beatrix le miró, incorporándose.

-¿Ya te vas?-su voz tenía tintes mezclados de tristeza y reproche.

-Tengo que ayudar en casa... no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera.-El chico se guardó el libro de nuevo-. Mis padres tienen mucha clientela ultimamente, e incluso esperan que me haga cargo del negocio familiar cuando tenga mas edad.-Hizo una mueca.

-No te dejan en paz, ¿eh?-Beatrix soltó una risita-. Está bien, si tienes que irte no hay problema. Nos vemos ésta tarde entonces...

-Sí. ¡Hasta luego!- con una última sonrisa, Fred echó a correr hacia su casa de nuevo, con ánimos renovados. La posibilidad de hablar con el padre de Beatrix... quizás podría abrirle la puerta al camino que quería tomar. Esperaba que de veras así fuese.


	3. Indigo Alchemist

**DISCLAIMERS: **Full Metal Alchemist, la idea original y los lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y del estudio Bones. Esta historia está basada en el anime.

**Despues de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma...**

**Después de un tiempo de calma... siempre vuelve una tormenta...**

**El círculo del destino**

**Fan Fiction de Hikaru Kusanagi**

Capítulo 3: Indigo Alchemist.

El corazón de Fred latía tanto o más deprisa de lo que corrían sus propios pies. Había esperado durante el resto de la mañana (aunque, en realidad, llevaba esperando mucho más tiempo) por aquél momento; apenas había comido del puro nerviosismo, y sus padres se habían llegado a preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía. Pero él se limitó a tranquilizarles con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Quizás...

Quizás hoy fuese el día que lo cambiase todo. Por eso estaba contento.

Aún recordaba dónde estaba la casa de su amiga Beatrix. Ella y su padre vivían en las afueras de Rush Valley; poseían una casa enorme y lujosa, en absoluto nada que ver con las modestas viviendas del interior de la ciudad. El señor Cuthbert, por ser alquimista nacional y estar al servicio de los militares, recibía una remuneración muy generosa. Fred no sabía de muchas personas más en la ciudad que gozasen de un privilegio así; ni siquiera los más reputados mecánicos llevaban esa calidad de vida. De hecho, el señor Cuthbert debía ser el único alquimista residente en aquella ciudad que daba auge a la más moderna tecnología.

Al fin, llegó hasta el umbral de la casa de los Cuthbert. Esta estaba cubierta por muros y respaldada por una reja; al lado, había un portero automático. Fred lo pulsó y preguntó por los residentes en ella; no tardaron en abrirle. La casa verdaderamente era inmensa, y dentro de los muros había unos jardines preciosos, dignos de un palacio, con algunos arbustos recortados en formas peculiares. El muchacho se limitó a contemplarlos embelesado mientras los atravesaba en dirección a la puerta principal. Ya había estado ahí antes, pero acostumbrado como estaba a sus recursos de nivel medio aquello nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Una criada le abrió la puerta, sonriente.

-Bienvenido- le recibió cortésmente-. El señor Cuthbert no tardará en llegar.

-Gracias- Fred le devolvió la sonrisa, y se dedicó a esperar pacientemente en el no menos grande vestíbulo. Era muy sobrio y elegante, y como unica decoración ornamentada había una lámpara de araña colgada en el techo, iluminándolo todo. Todo estaba en silencio; un silencio que invitaba, curiosamente, a la serenidad y a la hospitalidad.

Y entonces lo oyó. El ruido de un bastón.

Se giró para ver de dónde provenía. Al lado de uno de los umbrales de las puertas que conducian a los pasillos de la casa, había aparecido un hombre. Tenia un porte elegante y regio que le proporcionaban sus facciones como esculpidas en madera y una barba recortada en perilla; no contaría más de 45 años, y llevaba el pelo veteado de canas recogido en una coleta. Estaba apoyado en un bastón... y llevaba gafas de sol. Sonrió calmado.

-Hola- sin duda, se dirigía a Fred, pero no miraba directamente a él-. Tú debes ser Frederick Austen. Mi hija me habla siempre mucho de ti.

Fred tuvo que contener a duras penas la sorpresa. No se esperaba que el padre de Beatrix, aquel reputado alquimista, fuese... ciego.

-Señor... ¿Señor Cuthbert?- se acercó hacia él rápidamente, por si acaso necesitaba ayuda, pero el hombre le detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Ahora sí que giraba la cabeza en su dirección.

-No te preocupes, ya sé dónde estás. Puedo situarte por tus pasos y tu voz.- amplió su sonrisa-. Entiendo tu reacción; es más o menos lo mismo que suelen hacer las personas cuando se encuentran con alguien invidente. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado. Hace unos cuantos años que estoy así. Seis años, para ser exactos. -Fred se limitó a sonreír, algo incómodo. Su nerviosismo había aumentado al encontrarse con él-. Por lo que parece, debes ser un buen chico.

-Señor Cuthbert...-la voz de Fred temblaba ligeramente por la emoción-. Yo... también he oído hablar mucho de usted. Por su hija, y por las proezas que realiza, también. Pero nunca había tenido el placer de poder hablar con...

Fue interrumpido por otro gesto del alquimista.

-Muchacho, déjate de formalidades. Nada de "señor Cuthbert". Me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy.-Jamás perdía esa sonrisa, tranquila y que a su vez infundía tranquilidad-. Llámame Nathan. Estamos en familia, después de todo; conoces a Beatrix desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

-P-pues sí... desde que teníamos unos 8 o 9 años, pero...

-Entonces, no se hable más. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Frederick? Tenemos un tentempié aguardándonos en el salón.- El señor Cuthbert se puso en marcha hacia el otro extremo del vestíbulo; Fred advirtió que cojeaba un poco, pero que a pesar de todo su paso no era vacilante, sino seguro; sabía a donde dirigirse pese a no poder ver-. Espero que te guste el té.

Fred sonrió, apresurandose a seguirle. En efecto, una mesa estaba ahi dispuesta para ellos, con pastas, canapés y un juego de té. El señor Cuthbert tomó asiento e invitó al chico a que hiciese lo mismo. Este le dio las gracias, y tomó la tetera para servirle primero. Después de un rato de silencio bebiendo té, fue de nuevo el hombre quien tomó la palabra; y en ésta ocasión fue directo al grano.

-Me ha dicho Beatrix que estás muy interesado en la alquimia últimamente, Fred. ¿Es eso cierto?

El aludido casi se atragantó con un canapé. Aún los nervios no habían cesado.

-Así... así es, señor... quiero decir, Nathan.-volvió a sonreír-. Hace unos meses, encontré un libro de alquimia básica, y la verdad... es que me gusta mucho. Quisiera aprender sobre ella, en profundidad, me refiero. Es por eso... por lo que quería hablar con usted. Nunca he hablado con un alquimista...

El señor Cuthbert se mesó la perilla, pensativo.

-La alquimia... es una ciencia muy antigua, como quizás sepas. Y no es fácil. Tienes que medir correctamente los ingredientes, conocer en todo momento qué clase de círculo de transmutación debes usar, conocer algunas fórmulas incluso de memoria; sobre todo, tienes que tener fe en ti mismo y en lo que estás haciendo. Esas son las claves principales para realizar una buena transmutación... y en definitiva, para ser un buen alquimista. ¿Estás dispuesto a todo eso, Fred?

-Absolutamente, señor.- Fred se puso serio-. No hay nada... nada que me gustaría más que ser alquimista.

-¿Puedo preguntarte el motivo al que se debe?

El moreno quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

-No quiero llevar... la vida que llevo ahora. Simplemente, quiero escapar al destino que me espera si me quedo en Rush Valley, cuidando del negocio familiar.- Agachó la cabeza-. No he conocido otra vida que esa, hasta ahora. Quiero que sea distinto... la alquimia me interesa de veras, por lo que es en sí misma. Y quiero que me reconozcan por un trabajo que en verdad me guste hacer. Creo que esa es la razón.

El señor Cuthbert sonrió.

-Tienes ambiciones y metas, muchacho... eso es bueno. Las ilusiones mueven a menudo a las personas en la vida. En cierto modo, me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando tenía tu edad. También yo tenía esa ilusión fervorosa, ese fuego vibrante que siento en ti, en tus palabras. Ahora... no es que me haya dejado de gustar la alquimia. No voy a dejar de ser alquimista por el momento; no ha llegado el momento de que me retire. Tan sólo es que llevo tantos años practicándola, que para mí se ha convertido en algo rutinario.-Hizo una pausa, que Fred aprovechó para ofrecerle una pasta-. Mi especialidad, de hecho... no tiene en sí demasiados fundamentos bélicos. Es por eso que creo que ni siquiera sea muy útil como perro de los militares. Sí, así se nos llama a los alquimistas nacionales- añadió, ante la estupefacción de su joven interlocutor-. De todos modos, ser alquimista requiere de mucha vocación, y creo que tú la tienes. Y... quien sabe, en tu interés quizás podamos hallar unos buenos resultados.

-Quiere decir que... ¿va a enseñarme?-el corazón de Fred volvía a latir desbocado.

-Soy un hombre bastante ocupado, Frederick, así que no creo que pueda enseñarte alquimia a tiempo completo.-al oír esto, Fred agachó la cabeza, algo apesadumbrado-. Pero... puedo enseñarte en mis tiempos libres. Ahora tengo bastante, así que puedes aprovecharte de eso. Quizás hasta pueda darte un curso intensivo, si tienes la suficiente perseverancia...

-¿En serio?- El rostro del chico se iluminó, excitado.

-Claro que sí. Por tu énfasis, no creo que haga falta preguntarte que si aceptas o no.- Cuthbert sonrió ampliamente, mostrando unos dientes blancos y ordenados.

-Yo... Yo no sé cómo...-Fred parecía no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse; la emoción y la ilusión le inundaban, más que nunca-. Muchísimas gracias, señor...

-Nathan. Te he dicho que me llames Nathan.-el hombre rió suavemente-. Ahora cuando acabemos éste tentempié, puedes venir conmigo al sótano, si tienes tiempo. Empezaremos hoy mismo.

-------------------------

Fue así como el joven Frederick Austen, hijo de una familia de mecánicos de Rush Valley, se empezó a instruir en la alquimia.

Todas las tardes, y sin que sus padres supieran nada de ello, Fred se marchaba a casa de los Cuthbert a estudiar y a afianzar sus conocimientos ya aprendidos con la ayuda del Indigo Alchemist. En efecto, no era una tarea fácil, y a menudo el muchacho acababa con unos fuertes dolores de cabeza por forzarse a estudiar y a meterse demasiadas cosas en la cabeza de golpe. Pero él no era alguien que abandonase sus objetivos fácilmente. Era vigilado de cerca por el señor Cuthbert, que cuidaba de él como si fuese su propio hijo, e incluso a veces por Beatrix, que observaba a escondidas las practicas de su padre y su mejor amigo.

Pasaron así los días, las semanas. Hasta que pasado un mes de aprendizaje y entrenamiento... ocurrió.

-Vamos, Fred- El alquimista permanecía de pie frente a su aprendiz, que estaba arrodillado ante un círculo de transmutación sencillo, de cuatro puntas. Dentro había ciertos ingredientes necesarios para una transmutación sencilla, entremezclados-. Veamos si esta vez sí eres capaz de hacerlo.

-Eso espero...-Fred se quitó el sudor del rostro-. Me parece que esta todo ahi... glucosa, 150 gramos; calcio, 20 gramos...

-No es momento para ennumerar los ingredientes ahora-interrumpió Cuthbert-. Simplemente hazlo. Concéntrate y haz la transmutación.

-De acuerdo...-asintió el chico, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse. Cerró los ojos, poniendo su mente en blanco; aislándola de otras cosas que no fuese lo que estaba haciendo. Por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta del sótano, Beatrix espiaba. Estaba tanto o casi más nerviosa que el propio Fred. ¿Lo lograría? ¿No lo lograría?

Fred extendió las manos sobre el círculo de transmutación... las apoyó y entonces...

Una luz entre plateada y azulada inundó la sala, impidiendo ver nada desde la posición donde Beatrix estaba. Contuvo la respiración, mientras esperaba a que la reacción alquímica se desvaneciese y dejase ver los resultados. Tardó un minuto en que tal cosa ocurriese. Y lo siguiente que ocurrió... fue el grito de alegría de Fred.

-¡Lo he hecho! ¡Lo he hecho!-gritaba una y otra vez, como un poseso.

Cuthbert, por su parte, sonreía satisfecho, apoyado en su bastón.

-Creo que alguien más quiere participar de tu logro, Fred-le dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta. Había sabido todo el tiempo que Beatrix estaba allí. Ella suspiró y empujó timidamente la puerta, para entrar en el sótano.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-. Yo no...

Fue interrumpida por Fred, que se había levantado de golpe del suelo y había ido hacia ella. Tenía el rostro resplandeciente de júbilo, y en su mano tenía una manzana perfecta. El resultado de su primera tranmutación.

-¡Lo he conseguido, Beatrix! ¡Mira!-gritaba, emocionado-¡Lo he hecho!-Abrazó con la mano libre a su amiga, rebosante de felicidad. Si bien ésta se ruborizó confundida al principio, en seguida le correspondió al abrazo, sonriente y contenta por él.

-¡Qué bien, Fred! Ya puedes ser un alquimista en toda regla...

En ese momento, mientras cundía la felicidad casi histérica por parte de Fred, la satisfacción y el orgullo por parte de Cuthbert y las felicitaciones por parte de Beatrix, llamaron a la puerta y entró una criada. Fred y Beatrix se separaron, calmándose.

-¿Señor Cuthbert?-preguntó ella-. Llaman por telefono. Es para usted. Del Führer.

Cuthbert frunció el ceño.

-No me esperaba algo así justo ahora...-murmuró. Se giró hacia los jóvenes-. Chicos, esperad un momento. Luego bajo con vosotros...-dicho esto, caminó renqueante hacia la salida, para ser ayudado a subir las escaleras por la criada. Fred y Beatrix se quedaron así solos.

-Vaya, una llamada del Führer...-dijo Fred. Miró su manzana y la frotó contra su manga para sacarle brillo-. ¿Qué querrá?

-No lo sé-la expresión de Beatrix era seria, muy seria-. Pero aun así, no me gusta... Cada vez que llama el Führer directamente, no es para nada bueno.


	4. Hacia el Horizonte

**DISCLAIMERS: **Full Metal Alchemist, la idea original y los lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y del estudio Bones. Esta historia está basada en el anime.

**Despues de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma...**

**Después de un tiempo de calma... siempre vuelve una tormenta...**

**El círculo del destino**

**Fan Fiction de Hikaru Kusanagi**

Capítulo 4: Hacia el horizonte.

-¿Qué? ¿Se marchan de nuevo?

Fred no podía dar crédito a la noticia. Cuthbert asintió parsimoniosamente.

-Se avecina una guerra contra las regiones independentistas del Este, Fred. Como alquimista nacional que soy, me necesitan. Y no puedo dejar a Beatrix aquí sola en ésta casa de Rush Valley. Voy a llevarla a Central con mi hermana y su esposo.

Beatrix, que también estaba presente y escuchaba las palabras de su padre, mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-Pero... Pero...-balbució Fred-. Ella puede quedarse con mis padres y conmigo si quiere... cuidaremos bien de ella...

Cuthbert sonrió tristemente.

-No lo dudo, pero ya lo he concretado así. Además, no quiero cargar de molestias a tus padres.

-No es una molestia...

-Fred-interrumpio Beatrix, alzando la cabeza. Llevaba una sonrisa de circunstancias en el rostro.- Está bien así. No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver pronto...

-Sí...-murmuró el chico, cabizbajo. No hacía ni un mes que habían vuelto, y ya se tenían que marchar de nuevo...

-Además... Rush Valley no va a ser más un sitio pacífico, me temo-intervino Cuthbert, ajustándose las gafas de sol. Fred nunca le había visto tan serio en el mes que había pasado con él-. Está en las fronteras con las regiones del Este. Va a ser pronto un campo de batalla... sería mejor que incluso tu familia y tú evacuaseis.

-Pero... ¿a dónde? No tenemos otra casa que esta... no tenemos otro sitio a donde ir... ¿a donde vamos a ir entonces?-Fred se mordió el labio inferior, frustrado-. ¿Por qué tiene que haber una guerra como ésta?

Como respuesta, se hizo el silencio en el lugar durante un buen rato. El chico apretó los puños, tratando de controlar su rabia fruto de la impotencia, pero Cuthbert posó una mano en su hombro, obligándole a calmarse.

-A ninguno... nos gusta ésta situación. Yo preferiría una vida pacífica con mi hija, sin obligaciones para con los militares, sin guerras de anexión. Pero las cosas son así. Hay que hacer sacrificios de vez en cuando...

-Intercambio equivalente...-murmuró Fred entre dientes.

-Ni siquiera yo sé los motivos que llevan al Führer a anexionar territorios a Amestris-continuó Cuthbert-. Tan sólo recibo órdenes. Si rehúso de mis obligaciones militares, será peor para todos... para Beatrix, para mí... No sé cuanto dure ésta guerra, tan sólo podemos esperar que sea breve.-alzó la cabeza-. Espero volver a vernos pronto, Fred. Y estés donde estés, espero que sigas estudiando y progresando. Has hecho un muy buen avance en este mes... No muchos podrían haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en silencio.

-Mañana por la mañana saldremos de Rush Valley. Ahora tenemos que hacer las maletas.

-De acuerdo...-por fin, Fred se atrevió a hablar en voz alta.-Entonces, yo me iré a casa... Señor Cuthbert... Nathan...-rectificó-. Quería darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí... este mes ha sido... muy importante para mí.

Cuthbert sonrió.

-Eres un alumno excelente. Confío en que mejores mucho más en todo el tiempo en que no nos vayamos a ver.

Fred sintió en el antebrazo el tacto frío de los dedos de automail. Se giró y vio a Beatrix, con el rostro compungido, que acto seguido le abrazó.

-Cuídate mucho, Fred- la voz de ella sonaba temblorosa, por las lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener. Este sonrió levemente y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tú también... pero prométeme que no serás tonta y no vas a llorar ahora...

-Idiota...-susurró ella, pero asintió con la cabeza, abrazándole más fuerte.

-Vamos, Fred-apremió Cuthbert, cojeando hacia la puerta-. Te acompañaré hasta la salida.

-Sí...-el aludido soltó por fin a Beatrix y se apresuró a ayudarle a subir las escaleras. Beatrix les siguió también, en silencio.

--------------------------------------

En las afueras de Rush Valley, una figura observaba de pie la casa de los Cuthbert, que en la lejanía se teñía del anaranjado del atardecer. La figura, una mujer de abundante y largo cabello rojo cobre, hizo una mueca. Llevaba unas ropas muy extrañas; un top negro y unos pantalones ajustados, de cuero, conjuntado con unos mitones del mismo color. En el hombro derecho, al descubierto, se advertía una extraña marca roja... una serpiente alada devorando su cola, formando un círculo, y en el centro de éste, una estrella de seis puntas.

-Así que aquí es... el punto de partida-susurró para sí. Frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos, de un peculiar color violeta. No sabía con seguridad el por qué, pero la casa que desde allí se observaba... sentia un inmenso y profundo odio irracional hacia ella.

-Ya te he encontrado...

--------------------------------------

Después de haberse despedido de los Cuthbert, Fred había vuelto caminando a casa de sus padres, con la manzana todavía en la mano. Aún no podía creerse el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. Justo ese día, en que por fin había logrado su primera transmutación, Beatrix y su padre se marchaban... y no sabía cuando iba a volver a verles. Peor aún, las cosas iban a ponerse feas. Para él y para todos los habitantes de Rush Valley.

Entró casi de golpe en casa. Su madre, que estaba pelando patatas en la cocina, se detuvo y se volvió sobresaltada hacia la puerta.

-Ah, Fred, eres tú...-se relajó-. Haz el favor de no dar esos portazos, me has asustado...

-Lo siento...-Fred escondió la manzana detras suyo, y fue rapidamente hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba con el pasillo. Su madre le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- preguntó con suspicacia.

-Eh... ¿esto, es una manzana... jeje... -no tuvo más remedio que enseñársela, con una sonrisa de circunstancias. La señora Austen se levantó; no miraba la manzana, le miraba directamente a él.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? Tienes mala cara... además, ultimamente estás muy raro...

-Estoy bien, mamá...-Fred trató de sonreir de forma natural, sin éxito. Miró la manzana y luego a su madre. No se veía muy convencida de la respuesta.

-¿A dónde vas todas las tardes? Últimamente no hablas conmigo ni con tu padre de lo que haces. Nos preocupas...

Fred suspiró.

-Eso ya no importa... ya no voy a volver a ir allí... en mucho tiempo.- Bajó por un instante la mirada. La señora Austen se acercó a él, tomando gentilmente la manzana de sus manos.

-¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó, cariñosamente.

-No es nada, mamá... en serio...

-Soy tu madre, Fred. Te conozco muy bien... mejor de lo que crees. Sé perfectamente cuándo estás preocupado por algo.

Fred se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Parecía que no iba a librarse tan fácilmente del interrogatorio aquella vez.

-Es que... no os lo he dicho, pero... hace un mes, Beatrix... volvió a la ciudad...

-¿Beatrix?- la señora Austen alzó las cejas, confundida.

-Sí... Beatrix Cuthbert...

-¿La hija del alquimista nacional?

Fred calló. Precisamente ahí era donde no quería llegar.

-Ya sé que no os gusta que me junte con esa gente, pero... no es mala gente, mamá...

-Mientras no te metan ideas raras en la cabeza está bien, Fred. Ya vas siendo mayorcito... y ya tienes edad de elegir a tus compañías. Dime, esa Beatrix... -la mujer sonrió pícaramente; no hizo falta que completara la frase para que el muchacho se pusiese rojo.

-E... ¿Ella? ¡No! ¿C-cómo piensas...?

-No pasa nada si te gusta, Fred, es algo completamente normal... a todos los chicos de tu edad les pasa...

-No sé si a todos... pero... ella y yo sólo somos amigos... de verdad...

-Bueno, bueno, está bien. Anda, cámbiate y vete a ayudar a tu padre. Está con las cuentas del último mes...

-Vale..- Fred se levantó e hizo ademán de irse, pero antes de ello miró a su madre temeroso-. Mamá... no le digas... no le digas nada a papá de esto... ¿vale?

-Ni una palabra.-La señora Austen sonrió dulcemente-. Prometido. Ahora ve.

El chico sonrió a su vez, dando las gracias y saliendo de la cocina. Ella tan sólo murmuró algo como "estos niños..." antes de seguir con su labor.

----------------------------------

A la mañana del día siguiente, el señor Cuthbert y Beatrix lo tenían todo listo para marcharse. Habían metido todo el equipaje en un automóvil algo más grande de los que se solían ver hasta el momento. Beatrix esperaba en el interior del coche, mientras Cuthbert daba las últimas instrucciones a los criados para dejar todo dispuesto para cuando se marchasen ellos también. Después de eso, se metió en el asiento del copiloto, y le dio la orden al chófer de que arrancase. Se giró a su hija, quien había permanecido taciturna desde que habían conocido la noticia de marcharse.

-No te preocupes... volveremos lo más pronto posible. Ya lo verás...

-Hubiera querido despedirme mejor de Fred antes de irnos..-murmuró ella. Jugueteaba con algo en sus manos.

-Si quieres vamos a su casa a despedirnos de él antes de salir de Rush Valley.-se giró al chofer-. Vaya hacia el centro de la ciudad primero.

El chófer así lo hizo, siguiendo el camino sin problemas... hasta que de repente dio un frenazo brusco. Cuthbert se agarró al asiento.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa...?

-Señor... lo siento. Casi atropello a alguien...-se disculpó el chófer.

Beatrix miró hacia delante... una mujer pelirroja de aspecto extraño estaba de pie frente al utilitario. Y no parecía tener intenciones de moverse de ahí. Sonreía de una manera que no le gustaba nada. La miró bien... había algo en su cara que...

Se puso pálida.

-N-No puede ser...- balbució.

-Beatrix... ¿qué sucede?

Antes de que la chica pudiese responder, Cuthbert oyó la voz de la mujer. Se le antojaba harto familiar.

-Volvemos a vernos, Indigo Alchemist.


	5. Pecado Imborrable

**DISCLAIMERS: **Full Metal Alchemist, la idea original y los lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y del estudio Bones. Esta historia está basada en el anime.

**Despues de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma...**

**Después de un tiempo de calma... siempre vuelve una tormenta...**

**El círculo del destino**

**Fan Fiction de Hikaru Kusanagi**

Capítulo 5: Pecado Imborrable

-Volvemos a vernos, Indigo Alchemist- Había dicho la misteriosa mujer.

Cuthbert frunció el ceño, tenso. _Esa voz..._ La había oído muchas veces. Podía reconocer el sonido incluso ahora. No podía verla, pero podría haber jurado que era ella...

Era ella... y no era ella a la vez. Aquél matiz de la voz... era distinto. Y de todos modos, no podía ser ella... Ella ahora estaba...

-Tú eres...-empezó a decir, pero no estaba seguro de como continuar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía dudas. Serias dudas.

La mujer sonrió. No lo vio, pero algo, su sexto sentido, le indicaba que lo hacía.

Acto seguido oyó un chirrido y un chasquido fuerte... seguido del grito de su hija. Se había abierto la puerta trasera del coche violentamente, y podría haber jurado que la había casi arrancado... Cuthbert se giró, con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!-oía gritar a Beatrix. La chica forcejeaba furiosamente entre los brazos de la mujer, que la sostenía con fuerza, sonriendo despectivamente. Estaba claro que lo que buscaba era poner nervioso al normalmente impasible alquimista. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Beatrix!- exclamó Cuthbert, saliendo de golpe del coche. A duras penas, pudo levantarse apoyado en la puerta abierta. Dirigió la atención hacia donde venían los gritos y los forcejeos. Avanzó precariamente.

-¿Qué te parece? Vaya chica más guapa...-La mujer pasó las uñas, pintadas de negro, por el rostro de Beatrix, que seguía forcejeando-. Y lo que has crecido... sería una pena que dejases de respirar si no te estuvieses quieta...-bajó la mano a la garganta.

-Deja a mi hija fuera de esto- la voz del alquimista se alzó, amenazadoramente. Rara vez podía vérsele así.

La mujer sonrió más ampliamente.

-NUESTRA hija, Nathan.-corrigió-. O es que tanto tiempo ha pasado que ni tú te acuerdas... yo sí lo recuerdo...

Cuthbert apretó los dientes.

-No... No es verdad... Tú no eres Elisabeth... ¡TU NO PUEDES SER ELISABETH!

Acto seguido, dio una palmada, para ir a apoyar las manos en el suelo...

_Liz..._

---------------FLASHBACK-----------------

En el jardín, todos los invitados, de luto riguroso, guardaban respetuoso silencio. Tan sólo éste era roto por sollozos contenidos de algunos de ellos. Nathan Cuthbert, por su parte, guardaba silencio, sintiendo como el nudo en la garganta se acentuaba... No veía a los demás invitados enlutados, no oía sus palabras de pésame, no veía cómo echaban tierra sobre el ataúd.

Tan sólo, sus ojos podían ver una cosa.

La lápida de marmol, frío y silencioso como todo lo demás. En cuyo epitafio podía leerse la siguiente inscripción:

**"Elisabeth Cuthbert,**

**Amada esposa y madre,**

**reposa aquí desde el día**

**13 de Julio de 1927.**

**Descanse En Paz."**

Los allí congregados se marcharon, uno a uno, hasta que únicamente quedaron allí su hija y él. Beatrix, que contaba con tan sólo 10 años, no había podido contener las lágrimas cuando se hubieron ido todos, y lloraba silenciosamente al pie de la tumba. Cuthbert, sin embargo, no lloró. Aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo. No podía llorar... debía ser el pilar para su hija, la única familia que le había quedado a su lado... la otra mujer de su vida, después de que la primera se hubiese ido... después de que la tuberculosis se la hubiese arrebatado.

_Liz... ¿qué voy a hacer? No voy a poder soportar la carga... No voy a poder hacerlo todo yo solo... Te necesito aquí a mi lado... _Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior. _Yo... Yo..._

Hacía tiempo que Elisabeth estaba enferma. Poco después de casarse. El médico no era muy optimista con su diagnóstico; según éste, sus días de vida iban a acabarse en pocos años. Fue por eso por lo que se hizo alquimista nacional, entrando a formar parte de los militares. Quería conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder encontrar una cura para ella. Y por el momento, pensó que podría hacerlo. La vida les sonreía. Consiguieron una casa nueva y grande en las afueras de Rush Valley, tuvieron a Beatrix... aquellos años fueron felices. Y creyó que duraría más tiempo.

Pero no fue así. Aún no podía encontrarse la cura para una enfermedad como la tuberculosis. Y desesperado, empezó a pensar en un recurso que hasta ahora no se había permitido ni imaginar. En la Piedra Filosofal. Investigó mucho, buscó todo lo que pudo de cuantas fuentes habían... pero no eran las suficientes... cada vez estaba más lejos de su objetivo, en vez de acercarse a él.

Y entonces, justo cuando encontró datos fiables de que podía hacerse una Piedra Filosofal incompleta... ocurrió. Elisabeth tuvo una recaída. Y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Estuvo trabajando duro en el sótano, tan sólo para poder conseguir hacer una. Pero para cuando consiguió completar el experimento... ya era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba...

Apretó los puños, impotente.

_Podría haberla salvado... y sin embargo... no pude... Yo no pude..._

-Papá...

La voz de Beatrix le devolvió a la realidad. La niña se había levantado del suelo; aun tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero estaba más calmada. Le miró y le abrazó, y aquello calmó un poco las tormentosas aguas de su interior.

-Papá, vámonos a casa...

-De acuerdo, cariño.- Cuthbert se agachó tomó a su hija en brazos, dirigiendose lentamente a su hogar. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, miró por última vez aquella lápida.

_Liz... quizás... me odies... y yo tambien me odie a mí mismo... Pero debo hacerlo... Voy a hacerlo._

---------------------------------------------------

-¡TÚ NO PUEDES SER ELISABETH!- había gritado Cuthbert, quien, fuera de sí, se disponía a atacar a aquél ser que no podía ser humano, sin usar círculo de transmutación. Había adquirido el conocimiento para ello... aquella noche... cuando lo había perdido todo. Su vista, su capacidad para caminar bien... y si se hubiera descuidado, podría haber incluso perdido a su propia hija. Tan sólo por estar en el lugar equivocado. Por su culpa, llevaba automails en las manos.

Y él... ¿qué había ganado a cambio de todo lo que había perdido? Ni siquiera había conseguido su objetivo inicial. No le había devuelto la vida a su esposa, madre de su hija, la mujer que había amado. En su lugar, había creado un monstruo... O eso parecía. Por los sonidos que emitía, aquello no podía ser humano... Quizás, lo único que había ganado era mayor conocimiento que el que antes tenía. Y remordimientos. Antes, sabía que la transmutación humana estaba prohibida. Desde entonces, sabía el porqué.

Ahora, seis años después, aquél monstruo estaba frente a él. Lo sentía, pese a que no podía verlo. Era su pecado, su error, aquello que nunca le dejó volver a ser el mismo de antes... y debía purgarlo.

Sus palmas extendidas estaban a punto de tocar el suelo, cuando de repente la voz de la mujer le hizo detenerse en seco.

-Detente. Si lo haces, te arriesgas a hacer daño también a tu hija... y no quieres eso... ¿verdad que no?

Cuthbert apretó los dientes y los puños. Alzó la cabeza en dirección de la voz de la mujer.

-Tú... No eres...-repitió, frustrado.

-Elisabeth...-la mujer acabó la frase por él-. Solía llamarme así, ¿cierto? Pero tienes razón. Yo no soy Elisabeth.- Apretó fuertemente los hombros de Beatrix, llevándosela hacia sí, pero miraba directamente al alquimista. Ya no sonreía.- Me llamo Wrath.

-------------------------------------

Fred estaba inquieto, sentado ante la mesa de la cocina, terminando su desayuno con desgana. No había podido dejar de pensar en ello... apenas sí había dormido aquella noche. Aquellos días habían sido para él como un sueño... y le costaba creer que se esfumasen. Así de repente.

_Quizás... si les pillo saliendo... puedo verles una vez más y despedirme mejor, desearles suerte en el viaje o algo... a lo mejor eso me calma un poco más._

-Mamá, voy a salir- anunció, levantándose de la silla y yendo rápidamente a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Es solo un momento... ¡ahora vengo!- exclamó, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Lo último que oyó fue a su madre llamándole antes de abandonar su casa, corriendo. Tan sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo...

Se detuvo en seco, cuando oyó un frenazo cerca de donde estaba él, a unas pocas manzanas. _¿Qué... ha sido eso?_

Movido por la curiosidad, cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquél ruido...

----------------

PD: Me reservo el derecho de crear nuevos homúnculos, ya que esto es un Fanfiction, y acontece diez años despues de la historia original. Por supuesto, los disclaimers siguen respetándose.


	6. Resentimiento

**DISCLAIMERS: **Full Metal Alchemist, la idea original y los lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y del estudio Bones. Esta historia está basada en el anime.

**Despues de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma...**

**Después de un tiempo de calma... siempre vuelve una tormenta...**

**El círculo del destino**

**Fan Fiction de Hikaru Kusanagi**

Capítulo 6: Resentimiento.

Cuthbert sonrió de medio lado.

-Así que Wrath, ¿eh?-trató de recuperar el aplomo perdido-. Parece que te va bien el nombre... en tu voz se nota mucho rencor guardado...

Por su parte, aquella extraña mujer se limitó a hacer una mueca.

-Quizás no sepas hasta qué punto eso es así.- Lanzó violentamente a Beatrix hacia el utilitario. Esta cayó al suelo a medio camino, amortiguandose con las manos. Dolorida, trató de levantarse y de reunirse con su padre.

-Beatrix- dijo Cuthbert, sin volverse a ella-. Sube al coche.

-Pero...

-Hazlo... y dile al chofer que se aleje de aquí.

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-Yo estaré bien. Este es mi pecado... lo importante es que tú te pongas a salvo ahora. Vamos, ve.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. El chofer, hasta el momento shockeado por la escena, arrancó el coche, perdiéndose en la calle. Wrath seguía sonriendo despectivamente.

-Qué enternecedor... el amor paterno-filial... tu familia es lo primero para ti, ¿no es así...?- la misma nota de rencor se podía oir en su voz.

El alquimista no respondió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Que qué es lo que quiero?-repitió ella, borrándosele la sonrisa. Empezó a caminar hacia él-. Tiene gracia que lo preguntes. Tiene gracia que digas que tu familia es lo primero para ti. Yo era... tu familia. Lo era. Y aun así... me abandonaste.

-Tú no eres nada de eso. No eres mi muj--

Se interrumpió, al encontrarse con que la mano de la mujer aprisionaba su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Tenía una fuerza descomunal. Forcejeó, para intentar quitarsela de encima, pero el brazo, firme, no cedía. Las gafas de sol cayeron al suelo.

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir eso?- exclamó bruscamente. Parecía que la fachada de impasibilidad había caido. El odio se manifestaba en toda su gloria-. Sé que no puedo serlo... No deberías significar nada... absolutamente nada, para mí... ni tú ni esa niña... pero... esos recuerdos... esos recuerdos siguen estando en mi mente... -se oía el silencio allí, roto tan solo por los intentos fallidos de Cuthbert de conseguir oxígeno-. No puedo soportarlo. Me persiguen día y noche, no me dejan tranquila... por eso tenía que encontraros... para deshacerme de vosotros de una vez por todas...

Cuthbert dejó de forcejear, dejando las manos inertes a los lados. Cada vez le costaba más respirar. Pero la fuerza ejercida no disminuía.

-Aquí y ahora, Indigo Alchemist... tus miserables días se han acabado-sentenció Wrath, escupiendo las palabras. Se dispuso a hacer un rapido giro de muñeca... cuando lo oyó. La palmada, aunque algo débil... y luego... se desencadenó todo.

La mano que Cuthbert tenía apoyada en el asfalto brillaba con una luz azul oscura, mientras que la tierra de alrededor de la mano se fragmentaba y se abría. Algunos de estos fragmentos saltaron hacia Wrath, quien, ya distraída, se vio obligada a apartarse del alquimista. La luz de la reacción alquímica no cesaba, al tiempo que el agujero que había abierto se hacía mas profundo, entonces, tomando aire a bocanadas, dio una segunda palmada... y proyectó la tierra levantada hacia la mujer. Sabía donde se situaba. Y supo que hubo acertado en cuanto oyó cómo la piedra transmutada había golpeado el pecho de ella.

La reacción de la transmutación cesó. Y pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que se oyese nada más. Los suficientes para permitirse ponerse en pie. Entonces, oyó la piedra agrietarse y romperse violentamente, lo que le hizo cubrirse con un brazo, trastabillando.

Y volvió a oir la voz de Wrath.

-Qué estúpido. No sé si sabes que a nosotros no se nos puede eliminar así como así...

-Lo sé muy bien-interrumpió Cuthbert-. Pero necesitaba alejarme de ti primero. Siempre y cuando consiga retenerte, no habrá problemas. No permitiré que me pongas una mano encima.- sonrió de medio lado-. Mis días todavía no han acabado, para tu desgracia. Los tuyos acabarán pronto.

Ante aquello, Wrath soltó una carcajada, y se lanzó sobre él rápidamente, con las manos en alto. Pero antes de que pudiese llegar hasta él, un nuevo muro de piedra transmutada se había levantado frente a ella, cortándole el paso. Haciendo una mueca, le dio un puñetazo, con lo que volvió a romperlo.

-Eres un idiota- le espetó-. Por más muros que levantes, yo los seguiré rompiendo. Y llegaré hacia ti de una manera u otra. No puedes verme, pero yo a ti sí.

Cuthbert sonrió.

-Eso no es impedimento para que sepa dónde estás en cada momento. Oigo tu voz, los movimientos que realizas. Mientras sepa tu posición, no tienes sobre mí ventaja alguna.- se hizo hacia un lado, lo más rapido que podía, aun con su cojera, al tiempo que volvia a chocar las manos de nuevo y levantaba otro muro-. Me alegro de que hayas venido a mí. Eres mi pecado... y voy a hacer lo que no pude hacer en su tiempo. Voy a destruirte.

-Deja de hablar sin sentido- Wrath torció el gesto, destruyendo el muro sin dificultades-. Mientras no tengas lo necesario, no podrás derrotarme.

-Claro... eres una chica lista... fue por eso por lo que no me has atacado antes, ¿verdad? Cuando estaba saliendo de mi casa...

La mujer frunció el ceño, apretando los dientes... y lanzando un grito de rabia, se lanzó contra el alquimista. Este, alertado, dio otra palmada una vez más para contenerla... pero esta se detuvo.

Había visto una reacción alquímica cerca de ellos. Y no era la de Nathan.

----------------------------------

Fred lo había visto todo desde la esquina de la calle perpendicular, desde que el coche con Beatrix había arrancado y habían quedado solos Cuthbert y aquella mujer que se hacía llamar Wrath. Había pensado en intervenir antes, cuando ella trató de ahogarle, pero Cuthbert parecía tener controlada la situación. En verdad tenía bien ganada la reputación de buen alquimista que tenía. No sabía de alquimistas que pudiesen realizar alquimia... sin círculo de transmutación.

Sin embargo, la lucha había empezado, y Cuthbert no podría contenerla por más tiempo. La mujer era fuerte y rápida, y estaba consiguiendo acorralar al alquimista. Fue entonces cuando decidió que no podía quedarse quieto más tiempo. Miró a su alrededor, desesperado. La calle donde se encontraba estaba convertida en un vertedero, con restos de tubos metálicos y otras partes no muy bien identificables, quizás de automail. Se agachó, trazando un círculo de transmutación con una tiza lo más rapidamente que pudo, amontonó algunos de los restos dentro de él... y se apresuró a hacerlo.

_Quizás no funcione, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que ayudarle..._

Puso las manos sobre el círculo de transmutación y esperó, mientras la luz de la reacción alquímica rodeaba el lugar. Sabía que iba a ser delatado en su posición, pero era el precio que tenia que correr por arriesgarse. Los componentes mutaron lentamente, hasta fundirse, y tomar una forma alargada y puntiaguda. Una especie de lanza rudimentaria de metal. Serviría. _Eso espero._

Tomando la improvisada arma, se levantó y echó a correr desde donde estaba al encuentro de Cuthbert y Wrath.

-Oh, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí.- Wrath se giró, nuevamente tenía en la cara esa mueca de desprecio-. Un joven alquimista... aun no muy ducho en la materia...

-¡Corra, señor Cuthbert!-gritó Fred, precipitándose sobre el ser-. ¡Huya de aquí!

-Fred...¡No!- exclamó este, incorporandose. Su rostro expresaba espanto, a lo cual contribuian las cicatrices que cruzaban las cuencas vacías de sus ojos.

El chico atacó... pero fue demasiado lento para ella. Wrath esquivó hábilmente el golpe; con una mano tomó el mango del arma y lo retorció, haciéndola inservible; con la otra mano agarró a Fred por la camisa y le arrojó contra una pared. Este, sin poder impedirlo, se estrelló contra un escaparate, agrietándolo, y cayó al suelo. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido. Todo había ocurrido deprisa... demasiado deprisa para él. La mujer seguía mirandole despectivamente.

-Los niños no deberían meterse en asuntos de adultos-espetó, arrojando a un lado el arma ya inservible. Se giró hacia Cuthbert, dispuesta a atacar de nuevo... pero esta vez, una voz le hizo detenerse en seco de nuevo.

-Detente, Wrath.- se trataba de una voz masculina. Fred giró la cabeza en su dirección, aun dolorido... y lo que vio le dejó atónito.

Había un hombre muy atractivo en una bocacalle que iba a parar a aquella, apoyado en la pared. Vestía de negro de los pies a la cabeza, como su compañera, aunque sus ropas diferían bastante; y llevaba el pelo oscuro bien peinado, retirado de la cara. Le tiró una mirada de reproche a Wrath.

-¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con eso?- inquirió, acercándose a ella-. Tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Lust...- balbució la mujer, atónita en un principio... aunque luego le encaró, molesta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar con Él...

-He venido a buscarte- soltó Lust, tajante-. Sabía que ibas a estar aquí, por tus estúpidas cuentas pendientes. Déjalo ya. Cuando acabemos con lo primero... podrás encargarte de ellos. Pero ahora no tiene sentido. Quizás mueran igual, después de todo.

-¿Otro más...?- murmuró Cuthbert, buscando apoyo en la pared.

Wrath frunció el ceño.

-Deberías meterte en tus asuntos-le espetó.

-Lo primero es lo primero, Wrath. Estamos a sus ordenes, y no tienes elección. Vas a venir conmigo.

-Esperen... ¡Esperen un momento!- Fred trató de incorporarse-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Lust sonrió. Había algo de sensualidad en su sonrisa.

-No seas tan impaciente, chico-le dijo-. Vas a oir hablar muy pronto de nosotros. Acabo de verte usar la alquimia, así que no será raro que eso suceda... -se giró a su compañera- Venga, vámonos. El tiempo apremia.- Cuando aquel hombre se giró, el muchacho pudo verlo con claridad. Llevaba una marca extraña en el cuello, cerca de la nuca. La misma que Wrath lucía en el hombro derecho.

La aludida accedió a regañadientes a su petición, después de echarle una última mirada llena de rabia a Cuthbert... y ambos se marcharon rápidamente de allí, sin dejar rastro. Como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

Fred se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Pero no tardó en reaccionar. Levantándose, fue a proporcionar apoyo a Cuthbert, alcanzándole las gafas de sol para que se las pusiese. Cuthbert se ajustó las gafas, apoyándose en él... y dirigió el rostro hacia él. Su expresión era severa.

-¿Por qué has intervenido?-preguntó-. Aún eres un aprendiz. No estás preparado para luchar contra algo así.

-Lo siento mucho...-Fred bajo la vista-. Pero usted tenía problemas... sentí que no podía quedarme mirando.

-Fred, escúchame con atención. Antes de hacer una insensatez como la que acabas de hacer, intenta pararte a sopesar la situación primero. Ellos no son adversarios para ti, ni para la mayoría de la gente. Hay que conocer su punto débil primero, y eso no es fácil.- Cuthbert suspiró-. Esas... esas cosas... no son humanas.

Fred se sorprendió mucho al oír eso. Alzó la vista de nuevo hacia él.

-¿No son humanos? ¿Y que son entonces?

La expresión de Cuthbert era solemne, grave. El chico supo entonces que la situación no era para tomarsela a la ligera.

-Homúnculos.


	7. Partida

**DISCLAIMERS: **Full Metal Alchemist, la idea original y los lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y del estudio Bones. Esta historia está basada en el anime.

**Despues de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma...**

**Después de un tiempo de calma... siempre vuelve una tormenta...**

**El círculo del destino**

**Fan Fiction de Hikaru Kusanagi**

Capítulo 7: Partida.

Mientras Fred ayudaba a Cuthbert a andar por la calle algo maltrecha en busca de su coche, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que éste acababa de decirle. Y aquella aparición de esas dos personas... que ni siquiera podían llamarse personas, le había desconcertado en extremo.

-Homúnculos...-rompió el silencio reinante tras un buen rato-. ¿Así que de verdad existen? Pensaba que solamente era un mito infundado en la alqumia...

-Te sorprenderías de cuantos mitos son reales y de cuantas cosas que se piensan verdaderas son mitos en la alquimia...-Cuthbert esbozó una sonrisa amarga-. Pero es cierto. Tan cierto como que tú y yo estamos aquí ahora. Estos seres son pecados, fruto de la ignorancia o de la arrogancia humanas... como te habrás dado cuenta, llevan el nombre de un defecto humano.

-Pero... según la leyenda, los homúnculos son seres creados a partir de la transmutación humana¿no es así? Entonces todos parten de un mismo sitio...

-A términos prácticos, lo es. Pero la realidad del origen de esos seres es algo distinta. Verás, Fred, los motivos que infunden a alguien a realizar la transmutación humana son muy variados. Pueden variar desde la más inocente de las intenciones, como revivir a una persona amada, hasta las más retorcidas. No importa lo buena que sea la intención; en ella reside el defecto humano. Egoísmo, miedo, ambición, orgullo, curiosidad. Son sólo unos pocos ejemplos, y parecen nimios; pero basta el más pequeño detalle para desencadenar una catástrofe.

-¿Curiosidad? La curiosidad no es mala... permite aprender...

Cuthbert agachó la cabeza, sin poder borrar la amargura de su expresión.

-Sabes lo que dicen de la curiosidad¿no, Fred? Es un arma de doble filo. Te permite tanto obtener conocimiento como llevarte a la perdición. La única cosa que puede ayudarte a tomar una decisión correcta es el propio juicio. La prudencia. No lo olvides nunca.

El muchacho asintió parsimoniosamente, enderezandose un poco sin soltar a su mentor. Incluso ahora, su cabeza seguia dando vueltas sobre el tema... y había algo, un detalle, que quería preguntarle. La escena que había presenciado entre Cuthbert y la mujer llamada Wrath sugería que se conocían de hace mucho tiempo. Wrath era un homúnculo; y al hablar de ellos, la expresión de Cuthbert denotaba tristeza y arrepentimiento. Si estaba en lo cierto, podría ser...

-Nathan-dijo por fin-. Usted y... esa mujer... se conocían de antes¿no es así?

Tal como se temía, la expresión de Cuthbert se acentuó al oír la pregunta.

-Sí... y no. Es una historia larga de contar. Pero no es quien yo hubiese querido que fuese...

-Usted... la creó¿verdad? Usted creó ese homúnculo...

Cuthbert calló por unos instantes. Su expresión era grave, y parecía más afectado de lo que le había visto nunca. Se aclaró la garganta.

-La muerte de mi esposa... me afectó más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. No podía concebir la vida sin ella a su lado... ni siquiera Beatrix ha sido la misma a raíz de su pérdida. Usé los conocimientos que había adquirido de mis investigaciones; hice caso omiso pese a que sabía que estaba prohibida una cosa así. Iluso de mí, pensé que podría traerla de vuelta. Pero no fue así. Y lo pagué caro. El Intercambio Equivalente funciona para bien o para mal.

Fred apretó los labios, turbado. Nathan Cuthbert era una de las personas a quien más admiraba. Amable, sabio, juicioso; no titubeaba cuando debía tomar una decisión, y siempre sabía lo que había que hacer. Jamás le hubiese creído capaz de hacer algo como una transmutación humana.

Pese a que no podía verle, Cuthbert debió notar la conmoción en su pupilo, porque dijo con su voz serena de siempre:

-Te sorprende¿verdad? No me extraña en absoluto. A veces pienso que la gente me tiene en un altar; que me sobrevalora. Es oír el título de Indigo Alchemist y se imaginan a alguien que puede hacer cosas más allá de lo imaginable, incluso desafiar al mismísimo Dios. Pero se olvidan de que soy humano. Como todos los demás. Tan sólo me diferencia de ellos el haber adquirido un conocimiento que me permite realizar lo que ellos no pueden hacer. Pero cometo errores y tengo defectos. Igual que todos. Si no existiesen los defectos humanos, no existirían los homúnculos. Pero tampoco la raza humana.

Una vez más, aquella intervención dejó a Fred completamente desarmado. Tan sólo pudo balbucear, algo avergonzado:

-Yo... sigo admirándole, Nathan. El hecho de que tenga defectos no cambia en absoluto la clase de persona que es... y usted es una buena persona.

Cuthbert sonrió.

-Esa es la impresión que tienes de mí, Fred, por lo que conoces de mí. Lo cierto es que soy un pecador, que necesito expiar mi culpa, y que a veces no respondo al ideal que tiene la gente sobre mí. Pero igualmente te lo agradezco.

---------------------------

Por fin lograron encontrar el coche, el cual estaba aparcado no muy lejos de donde habían estado antes. Les esperaban el chófer y Beatrix. Ésta última aún estaba algo pálida del susto, pero se encontraba bastante más calmada. Sonrió al ver a Fred.

-Así que al final estás aquí, después de todo-dijo.

-He ayudado un poco a tu padre... o al menos lo he intentado...-Fred se frotó la nuca con la mano libre, nervioso.

Cuthbert rió.

-La intención es lo que cuenta. Ahora, debemos irnos. Veníamos a despedirnos de ti, pero ya que estás aquí, no es necesario pasar por tu casa. Este incidente nos ha robado mucho tiempo.-se separó de Fred; el chófer se apresuró a ayudarle-. Como ya dije ayer, ha sido un placer tenerte como alumno, Fred. Sigue estudiando la alquimia; presiento que llegarás lejos. Y no te olvides de lo que te he dicho.

El muchacho asintió, serio.

-Lo haré todo lo mejor que pueda, señor... hasta su regreso.-pese a todo, no podía evitar que sus palabras sonasen formales. El alquimista sonrió, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida.

-Nos veremos pronto.-dijo, mientras el chófer le ayudaba a caminar hacia el coche y a meterse en el asiento del copiloto. Beatrix, apurada, se acercó a Fred entonces. Llevaba algo apretado en un puño.

-¿Me vas a escribir?-preguntó el, sonriendo.

-Claro... siempre que pueda.-Beatrix trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero parecía preocupada por algo de todos modos. Tomó la mano de su amigo, extendiéndola, y dejó caer en ella el contenido de la suya. Era algo metálico. Fred miró, curioso... era una cadena con una tuerca.

-Y... ¿esto?- parpadeo un par de veces, confundido.

-Es una pieza antigua de mi automail. Quiero que te la quedes tú.

-Pe... pero...

-¡Es un regalo, idiota! Cógelo... y asegúrate de que no lo pierdes¿está claro?

-Vale...-balbució Fred, que cada vez entendía menos. Pero se abstuvo de preguntar algo más. Sintió entonces cómo la pelirroja le abrazaba, estrechándole tan fuerte contra ella que casi le cortaba la respiración-. Ugh... oye... que me ahogo...

-No te olvides de mí... ¿vale?-susurró Beatrix, quien aflojó la presión, pero no le soltó.

-Vamos... ¿cómo me voy a olvidar de mi pecosa favorita?-Fred trató de bromear un poco, lo que le costó un capón por parte de ella-Ay...

-Tonto...

-Vamos, Beatrix...-apremió Cuthbert, ya desde el coche-. Se nos hace tarde.

La chica se separó por fin de él, regalándole una última sonrisa antes de obedecer a su padre. Fred esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias. Nunca entendería a las chicas...

Por fin, el coche se puso en marcha, y Fred se quedó despidiéndoles con la mano... hasta que le vio perderse en la lejanía. Suspiró, apretando el curioso regalo de Beatrix en su mano, y se propuso dar la vuelta, cuando vio a un hombre yendo hacia él. Se le veía bastante molesto.

-¡Eh, tú, chico!-le increpó-. Sabes alquimia¿verdad?

-Bueno, yo...-el pobre Fred no supo bien como reaccionar ante eso al principio; tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para responder-. Ehhh, un poco...

-Vale. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Alguien ha destrozado el escaparate de mi tienda. Y no puedo costearme el gasto de una cristalería. Como encuentre al gamberro que lo haya hecho...

Fred esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-Claro... haré lo que pueda...-asintió.

-Gracias. Es por aquí...-le indicó el comerciante, echando a andar-. Encima, han dejado la calle hecha un desastre... las juventudes de hoy en día no cuidan nada su ambiente; menos mal que todavía quedan chicos como tú, con espíritu de ayuda...

_Mejor que no sepa que yo he tenido algo que ver..._dijo para sí Fred, mientras se disponía a seguir al hombre.

Llegaron al fin al punto de partida; verdaderamente, la carretera había quedado en un estado lamentable, víctima de la lucha entre Cuthbert y Wrath. Fred suspiró aliviado; al menos a él no le tocaría reconstruir eso. Se pararon en frente del escaparate dañado; algunas esquirlas del cristal habían caído al suelo; pero el mayor daño estaba en el cristal del escaparate en sí.

-Es ésto... ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?-el hombre le miró, curioso.

-Al menos lo intentaré...- Fred se agachó y sacó la tiza, repasando mentalmente cuál era el círculo de transmutación apropiado para este caso. Al fin acordándose, lo trazó rápidamente en el suelo, e impuso las manos sobre él. Una luz amarillenta resultante de la transmutación se elevó; cuando se desvaneció, Fred pudo comprobar que las esquirlas del cristal se habían restablecido y que el cristal ya no tenía grietas. Sonrió satisfecho, al tiempo que oía la expresión de asombro del comerciante. Y entonces...

-¡Frederick!

Una voz severa le llamó desde el otro lado de la calle. El aludido se volvió, asustado... y vio a su padre. Este le observaba, mezcla de incredulidad y de desaprobación... y supo que no le esperaba nada bueno. Le había sorprendido haciendo la transmutación.

-Frederick, ven conmigo.-se giró hacia el comerciante-. Lamento que mi hijo le haya causado molestias...

-Ah, señor Austen... ¿este es su hijo?-dijo éste. Aun estaba sorprendido-. No me ha causado ninguna molestia... me estaba ayudando, de hecho; es impresionante, tiene mucho talento...

-Fred-repitió el señor Austen, interrumpiendo e ignorando al hombre-. Vamos. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de ésto...

El chico se levantó, cabizbajo; se despidió del comerciante y siguió a su padre, que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su casa... una cosa sí estaba segura, de una regañina no se libraba, fuese más o menos fuerte.


	8. Sueños rotos

**DISCLAIMERS: **Full Metal Alchemist, la idea original y los lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y del estudio Bones. Esta historia está basada en el anime.

**Despues de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma...**

**Después de un tiempo de calma... siempre vuelve una tormenta...**

**El círculo del destino**

**Fan Fiction de Hikaru Kusanagi**

Capítulo 8: Sueños rotos.

-Alquimia.

La sola palabra resonó en medio del silencio imperante en la cocina, acusadora, como se le estuviese inculpando de un crimen. El señor Austen miró severamente a su hijo, quien estaba sentado junto a su madre y no había abierto la boca desde que había llegado. La señora Austen también permanecía silenciosa.

-Eso era alquimia... ¿no, Frederick?-el hombre siguió con la acusación-. ¿Desde hace cuánto la practicas?

Fred se tomó su tiempo en responder. Agachó la cabeza, mientras el ambiente abrumador de la sala le envolvía.

-Desde hace un mes.

-Así que eso era lo que hacías cuando te marchabas de casa por las tardes. ¿Quién te la ha enseñado?

Silencio otra vez. El señor Austen golpeó con la palma abierta de la mano la mesa de la cocina, sobresaltando a su hijo y a su esposa.

-¿Quién te la ha enseñado?- repitió, alzando la voz. Estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

-Desmond, por favor...-empezó a decir la señora Austen, en tono conciliador.

-¡Sarah, nuestro hijo ha estado estudiando alquimia sin nuestro consentimiento!-exclamó el señor Austen, visiblemente molesto-. Después de haberle advertido tantas veces sobre ella... ¿cómo quieres que me lo tome?

-Papá...-intervino Fred, atreviéndose a alzar la cabeza. Estaba serio-. Yo ya debería ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

-¡No, no lo eres! Tienes 15 años, Frederick; ni siquiera has alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Y sin embargo te adentras en la boca del lobo ya tan temprano...

-¡Papá, la alquimia no es mala!

-¡LA ALQUIMIA DESTROZA VIDAS! ¡Altera el estado natural de las cosas!-gritó el señor Austen, enajenado-. ¡Separa familias, destruye las vidas de la gente, arrasa pueblos y ciudades! ¡Por culpa de la alquimia hemos sufrido guerras, y la gente en éste mundo depende de ella para todo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡Por la alquimia el mundo está como está ahora mismo!

-¡Desmond!-la señora Austen tuvo que alzar la voz por encima de su marido; sólo entonces este calló.- ¡Cálmate!

-¿Quién te la ha enseñado?- volvió a preguntar a su hijo una vez más-. Ha sido él, ¿no? Ese maldito alquimista nacional...

-¿Y que importa quién haya sido?-dijo Fred, molesto-. ¿Me vas a prohibir que siga estudiando?

-¡Fred!- exclamó la señora Austen.

-Si está en mi mano, sí. No entiendes los efectos que puede llegar a tener...

-¡Tú eres el que no entiende nada!-espetó Fred, levantándose bruscamente-. ¡No quieres entenderlo, porque te da miedo! La alquimia sí sigue el estado natural de las cosas. Igual que los automail, la alquimia puede salvar y mejorar la vida de la gente. Existe para ayudar a la gente. ¡La alquimia es parte de este mundo! Todo se rige por el principio del Intercambio Equivalente...

-Vaya, hablando ya como un alquimista...-el señor Austen frunció el ceño, despectivo-. ¿Principio del Intercambio Equivalente, dices? Bien, si es así, dime lo que hemos ganado a cambio cuando hemos trabajado durante dias enteros y los demás no aprecian nuestro esfuerzo. Dime qué ganamos si perdemos a un familiar... ¿qué hemos ganado al perder a tu tío? ¿Dónde está ahi ese Intercambio Equivalente?

Fred apretó los labios, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tenía que sacar el tema de su tío...

-No tiene caso discutir contigo sobre eso. La verdad está ahi, delante de tus narices, pero es tan evidente que duele, ¿verdad?

-Estás castigado sin salir durante un mes, Fred. Ya puedes deshacerte de los libros de alquimia que tengas. Y no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese alquimista nacional nunca, ¿me has entendido?

-Estupendo-soltó él, rabioso-. De todos modos, se han marchado ésta mañana a ciudad Central. No creo que vuelva a verles en mucho tiempo.

Y salió de la cocina, dando un portazo. El señor Austen, irritado, se disponía a ir tras de él, pero su mujer le detuvo tomandole suavemente del brazo.

-Ya es suficiente...-dijo-. ¿No crees que has sido demasiado duro con él?

Éste torció el gesto.

-No me gusta que haya descubierto la alquimia, Sarah... No quiero que acabe igual que Caden. Perdí a mi hermano, y no quiero perder a mi hijo...

-Quizás no lo pierdas-respondió ella, seria-. Pero como sigas por ese camino, lo más probable es que acabe apartándose de ti.

-------------------------------------

Pasaron así los días; durante todo aquél mes, Fred se dedicó principalmente a ayudar en el negocio de sus padres, aunque lo hacía a desgana y mal. La relación con su padre se enfrió y tensó, y tuvieron dos o tres discusiones más. Lo que más le frustraba a Fred no era que su padre no fuese capaz de comprender que la alquimia tenía una parte buena, sino que le siguiese tratando como a un niño. Le establecía metas y le cerraba puertas, sin permitirle dar su opinion; era como si estuviera predeterminando su propio destino. Y estaba harto de eso. Su madre era la que hacía de bálsamo en ese ambiente, puesto que era bastante más comprensiva que su padre; pero aun así ella también trataba de convencerle de que la alquimia no era un buen camino a seguir.

Dicen que cuando se prohíbe a uno a hacer algo, él lo hace con más ahínco. Este caso era una buena muestra de ello. Si bien estaba todo el día y prácticamente toda la tarde trabajando, cuando llegaba la noche él se iba a acostar pronto, y empezaba su tiempo de estudio de la alquimia, encerrándose en su cuarto para que no le sorprendiesen. Tenía los libros y el material escondidos bajo el colchón de la cama, y hacía el menor ruido posible para no ser descubierto. Era capaz de quedarse toda la noche en vela si era necesario. A finales de mes; Fred tenía unas ojeras considerables, y sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse por su salud.

Hacía unos pocos días, le había llegado una carta de los Cuthbert. Suerte que era su madre quien se encargaba de recoger el correo; su padre hubiese sido capaz de romperla al haberla visto. La mayor parte era de Beatrix, y preguntaba por él y por cómo le iba con los estudios. El día en que había escrito la carta, se iba a marchar a casa de sus tíos aquella misma tarde, mientras que su padre marcharía al frente militar en el Este. Había una pequeña nota de Nathan escrita por Beatrix, en la que, aparte de darle saludos y algunos consejos sobre alquimia, le decía que había conseguido un alojamiento provisional con todos los gastos pagados para él y su familia durante el tiempo que durase la ocupación de Rush Valley, en la Ciudad del Este. Esta, a pesar de estar en el territorio del Este, era segura, ya que en ella estaba el Cuartel Este, y por tanto bajo la jurisdicción militar.

Fred esbozó una sonrisa; se alegraba y agradecía que las dos únicas personas que le comprendían se acordaran de él, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que sus padres aceptasen una mudanza a un lugar elegido por aquel alquimista nacional "que tanto daño habia hecho a su hijo". Por eso, no comentó el tema, y se le hubo olvidado... hasta tres días después.

Aquél día, se quedó durmiendo hasta tarde; su padre se lo permitió,puesto que era fin de semana, y pensando que su falta de sueño se debía al duro trabajo al que estaba sometido durante aquél mes. Sería cerca del mediodía cuando le despertaron unos ruidos extraños fuera. Desperezándose, miró por la ventana... y vio a un grupo de militares en marcha hacia no sabía donde. Más allá, hacia la plaza, pudo vislumbrar la figura de un tanque. Y entonces lo supo... había llegado el temido día en que los militares ocuparían Rush Valley para llevar a cabo la guerra con el territorio del Este.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y empezó a vestirse rápidamente, para bajar abajo y saber si sus padres ya lo habían notado, pero cuando estaba saliendo de su cuarto oyó el timbre. _Serán los vecinos, _pensó. _O quizás un moroso... _Bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, sin embargo ya había bajado la mitad del tramo cuando su madre salió a abrir la puerta. Y entonces oyó una voz desconocida:

-Buenas tardes... ¿vive aquí la familia Austen?-la voz arrastraba las palabras, y tenía un deje de hastía por el mundo que a Fred no le gustó nada.

-Buenas tardes...-oyó a su madre hablar, turbada-. Sí; yo soy la esposa de Desmond Austen... ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-Permítame presentarnos, señora Austen...-aquella voz turbia volvió a hablar-. Soy el coronel Gunther Schwarz, y éste es el teniente Cannon. Venimos a llevárnoslos de aquí.


	9. El destino se reescribe

**DISCLAIMERS: **Full Metal Alchemist, la idea original y los lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y del estudio Bones. Esta historia está basada en el anime.

**Despues de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma...**

**Después de un tiempo de calma... siempre vuelve una tormenta...**

**El círculo del destino**

**Fan Fiction de Hikaru Kusanagi**

Capítulo 9: El destino se reescribe.

El silencio se hizo por unos instantes, hasta que Fred volvió a oir la voz de su madre, asustada.

-¿Cómo dice?

-No se preocupe, señora. Ya han pensado en ustedes, y tienen una residencia esperándoles en Ciudad del Este. Les dejaremos un pequeño tiempo para que hagan las maletas, pero les esperaremos aquí. Ha empezado la ocupación de la ciudad, y los residentes están siendo evacuados. No pueden quedarse aquí.

-¿Evacuados? Pero... ¿por qué?

-Hay una guerra-dijo otra voz distinta a la del coronel Schwarz; Fred supuso que sería la del teniente Cannon-. Nos han enviado aquí para anexionar a Amestris los territorios del Este. Para ello, hay que batallar con los sublevados... usaremos ésta ciudad para establecer el frente militar tanto como dure la guerra. Esperamos que no sea por mucho tiempo.

Fred bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras; mientras lo hacía, pudo ver la cara espantada de su madre mientras recibía las noticias de los militares. No le extrañaba; era exactamente como pensaba que reaccionaría.

-¿Podemos pasar?- habló de nuevo el que podía reconocer como el coronel.

-Claro, como no...-la señora Austen a duras penas pudo reaccionar; se hizo a un lado y entonces los dos militares, con su inconfundible uniforme azul, entraron en la casa. Uno era fornido, mientras que el otro en comparación era delgado hasta puntos enfermizos y tenía el rostro demacrado, enmarcado por algunos mechones del largo pelo negro. Éste último lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en el muchacho, que se vio sorprendido a mitad de su bajada por las escaleras.

-Vaya, ¿este es su hijo? Frederick Austen...-la voz le confirmó que se trataba, de nuevo, del coronel Schwarz. Sus ojos, de un color amarillento, le recorrieron de arriba abajo-. Indigo Alchemist nos ha hablado mucho de ti, muchacho... eres su pupilo, ¿no es verdad?

El aludido se sorprendió bastante al ser reconocido; sin embargo se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza.

-A-así es... señor... lo era...

-Fred-intervino su madre, aun con el rostro compungido-. Avisa a tu padre... y ve recogiendo tus cosas. Ellos han venido a...

-...Escoltaros en vuestro viaje-el coronel acabó la frase por ella, con una sonrisa que al chico le produjo un escalofrío-. No creo que haga falta explicárselo. Él ya está enterado de lo que ocurre... ¿no es así?

Los ojos del coronel, así como el tono en que había pronunciado la última interrogación, le hicieron a Fred quedarse paralizado, sin saber qué decir por unos segundos.

-Fred... ¿tú ya lo sabías?-dijo su madre, con aprensión.

-El señor Cuthbert... me puso al corriente...-alcanzó a decir Fred, agachando la cabeza avergonzado-. Siento no haberoslo dicho antes. La carta del otro día...

Fue interrumpido por su padre, que subía las escaleras del sótano para ir hacia donde había oído la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-exigió saber. Miró a los militares-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Buenas tardes... Desmond Austen-saludó el coronel, desviando la vista de Fred hacia su progenitor-. Aparece en buen momento; ya no es necesario avisarle. Su hijo podrá seguir explicandoles la causa de nuestra visita. Fred, continúa.

Fred tragó saliva. Se decidió, después de unos segundos, de enfrentarse a su desolada madre y a su irritado padre.

-Papá, mamá... los Cuthbert me escribieron. En la carta que me mandaron... el señor Cuthbert decía que nos habían conseguido una residencia en Ciudad del Este, con todos los gastos pagados... durante el tiempo que dure la ocupación de Rush Valley.

Primero, se hizo el silencio entre los presentes. El unico que sonreía allí era el coronel Schwarz, pero aquello no ayudaba en absoluto a solventar la tension; más bien lo contrario. El señor Austen fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-¿Qué?-su rostro pasó de la incredulidad al enfado en un espacio muy corto de tiempo. Se giró a Fred-. ¿Desde cuando lo sabías? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

-Lo... Lo siento... se me olvidó... yo no...-balbució el chico, avergonzado.

-¿QUE SE TE OLVIDÓ? ¡Esas cosas no se pueden olvidar!

-Señor Austen, por favor-el coronel Schwarz intervino, con una calma fría-. No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora. Necesitan hacer las maletas ya; los demás están desalojando a los ultimos habitantes, y...

-¡No vamos a hacer las maletas!-exclamó el señor Austen-¡No vamos a irnos a ninguna parte! Y menos a un lugar que un perro de los militares nos haya concedido por caridad...

-¡Desmond, por favor!-exclamó la señora Austen-. ¡Va a haber una guerra!

-¡Bien, pues nos iremos! Pero allí no. Me niego. No somos pobres; tenemos ingresos de sobra para alojarnos en otra parte...

-Señor Austen-el coronel le miró, dejando de sonreír. A Fred le pareció que sus ojos podían atravesar cualquier barrera; penetrar en la piel, huesos y músculos de la gente para llegar a la misma alma-. Lo diré de este modo. Van a acompañarnos hasta el lugar que les han asignado, les guste o no. No hay tiempo para asignar otro alojamiento sólo porque a su orgullo no le convenga, y no estan en las condiciones adecuadas para negarse. Si se quedan aquí, sufrirán los efectos colaterales de la batalla. Es mejor para usted y para su familia que no se resistan. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

De nuevo se hizo el silencio en la estancia. La señora Austen miraba suplicante a su esposo, que trataba de aguantar la penetrante mirada del coronel con la suya en gesto de desafío. Fred, por su parte, no hizo otra cosa que quedarse callado y esperar, mirando los escalones. Por fin, su padre habló; estaba aun con el ceño fruncido, pero al menos su tono de voz se había calmado:

-Id preparando vuestras cosas. Nos vamos.

----------------------------------------------

Fred revisó cada rincón de su cuarto, asegurándose de que no se olvidaba nada importante, antes de salir con su equipaje. Sus padres le esperaban abajo, con cara de circunstancias, junto a los dos militares que iban a escoltarles. De nuevo, el coronel Schwarz fue el único que sonrió al verle bajar.

-Bien, ya esta todo, entonces... trae eso aquí, Fred; el teniente se encargará de llevarlo en el transporte con lo demás...

-Prefiero llevarlo yo, gracias-dijo éste, agarrando firmemente el asa de su maleta. Algo en el coronel le hacía recelar de él-. Puedo con ella.

-Como quieras...-el coronel se encogió de hombros-. Entonces, vámonos. Espero que no se olviden de nada, porque no van a volver en mucho tiempo...

-Coronel...-se atrevió a intervenir la señora Austen-. Cuando volvamos, ¿podremos volver a ocupar esta casa?

-Eso depende de los daños que haya sufrido. Pero claro, nosotros no podemos preveerlos. Sin embargo, les garantizo una indemnización por ésto, al igual que al resto de los habitantes. Y ahora, andando.

Los dos militares salieron de la casa, seguidos de la familia Austen. Fred se giró un momento para mirar su casa por última vez... la casa en la que había nacido y crecido. Era posible que jamás volviese a ella. Aunque en ocasiones la hubiese aborrecido, ahora le apenaba dejarla. _Al menos estaremos alejados de esta batalla..._, trató de consolarse, mientras alcanzaba a sus padres y a los militares.

El camino a la estación transcurrió pacíficamente... hasta llegar a las inmediaciones de ella. La zona estaba rodeada por militares, y se alzaba el griterío de gente insultando y protestando contra ellos. Los militares trataban de apaciguar los ánimos, pero era inutil.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí?-preguntó Fred, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sublevados...-el coronel pareció escupir la palabra como si esta estuviese envenenada-. Hay que poner orden aquí; si no, el tren se irá sin nosotros. Discúlpenme.-Ya empezaba a acercarse hacia la zona... cuando de repente, sin aviso alguno, ocurrió.

Disparos.

Los militares estaban disparando contra los que protestaban.

Entonces se produjo el desastre; algunos de los sublevados cayeron heridos o incluso muertos, otros, airados, empezaron a atacar a los militares arrojandoles piedras o abalanzandose contra ellos, provocando que estos no apuntasen bien...

-Idiotas... ¿qué están haciendo?-gruñó el coronel. Alzó la voz contra ellos-. ¡Vosotros! ¡Dejad de disparar!

En aquél momento, el señor Austen ahogó un grito, desplomándose... una bala perdida le había alcanzado en el pecho. Fred observó horrorizado cómo su madre corría a socorrerle, gritando desesperada... mientras el caos que tenía lugar unos metros más allá no parecía terminar; algunos militares estaban acercándose para dar refuerzos.

Y decidió que no podía quedarse mirando.

Sacando de su bolsillo una tiza, se agachó en el suelo y empezó a dibujar un círculo de transmutación lo más deprisa que pudo... lo recordaba de memoria de su libro, aunque nunca lo hubiese utilizado... era algo de más complejidad; se trataba de fragmentar la tierra y dirigirla hacia sus oponentes; en otras palabras, se quedaba en el proceso de descomposición de la transmutación. Sin embargo, simplemente esperaba que funcionase. Cuando terminó, alargó la mano para ponerla sobre él...

Lo que ocurrió a continuación le sorprendió sobremanera.

Un resplandor rojizo se dio más allá; más exactamente, proveniente de la mano del coronel... y volutas de humo negro empezaron a expandirse y a rodear el lugar, como sombras siniestras, impidiéndole a Fred y a los demás ver nada más alla de sus narices. Estaba tratando de comprender qué clase de alquimia era esa, cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo...

A partir de ahí, no pudo hacer nada más. El mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor, y solo le quedaron de acompañantes las sombras y el silencio...

-----------------------------------

_Despierta..._

En sus sueños, una mano gentil le acariciaba el rostro. Era la mano de un ángel, o de algún ser etéreo, cuyo rostro no podía ver... pero le estaba invitando a irse con él...

_Despierta..._

-Chico, despierta...-la voz, lejana, fue aclarándose poco a poco. Fred movió los párpados y abrió por fin los ojos, aturdido. Estaba tumbado en un lecho no muy comodo. Trató de ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Fuese lo que fuese, no se trataba de nada celestial, sino terrenal; estaba en una especie de refugio, tumbado. Junto a él, había una chica de peculiar apariencia; piel morena y pelo albino.

-¿Dónde... estoy?-murmuró, desorientado.

-Ah, por fin te despiertas-dijo la chica, girándose hacia él-. No te muevas; aun queda por que te cure eso... te has hecho un golpe muy feo en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?-repitió Fred la pregunta. Se incorporó lentamente, lo que hizo que la chica frunciese el ceño y le volviese a tumbar poniendole una mano en el pecho, sin ninguna delicadeza. Eso fue lo que terminó de aclararle que no estuviese en ningún lugar etéreo.

-¿Estás sordo o qué?-le espetó, molesta-. He dicho que no te muevas. No hagas esfuerzos inútiles; no te servirá de nada.

Fue entonces cuando Fred se fijó en el color de los ojos de la chica. Eran... rojos.

-¿Ish... bal?-musitó, dubitativo. La chica, al oír aquello, apretó los labios, pero contestó de una forma menos agresiva.

-No, no estamos en Ishbal. Esto es Ciudad del Este. ¿Contento? Estamos a las afueras.

-¿Eres... de Ishbal?-inquirió Fred, sin dejar de mirarla. La única respuesta que encontró a eso fue silencio.-Yo nunca vi ninguno... pero dicen que la gente de Ishbal tiene la piel morena y los ojos rojos.

La chica escurría un trapo que había mojado previamente en agua.

-Nací en Ishbal-contestó al fin, poniendole el trapo en la frente-. Mi familia y yo evacuamos a causa de la guerra; años después, cuando se estableció la paz, volvimos. Reconstruyeron aquello y vivimos ahí un tiempo. Poco tiempo, en realidad, cuando aun podía vivirse allí. Ahora es imposible. En estos momentos, no soy de ninguna parte.

-Mis padres... dónde...-se detuvo a mitad de frase. Podía recordar lo último que había visto cuando perdió el conocimiento-. ¿Sabes donde están?

-No, lo siento. Tienes suerte de que estuviese en Rush Valley, con los sublevados. Si no, hubieses corrido la misma suerte que la mayoría de los de allí-. hizo una pausa, retirándole el trapo de la frente-.Aunque quizás no debí hacerlo. Estudias el acto prohibido.

-¿Qué?

-Alquimia. Eres alquimista, ¿verdad?

-Bueno... tanto como eso, en realidad no...

-Te vi haciendo un circulo de esos que realizan los alquimistas antes de que se extendiese el humo negro, y tenías un libro de alquimia contigo. Lo que quiere decir que no sólo la estudias; la practicas.- la ishbalita hizo una mueca-.Odio a los alquimistas. Un acto así no debería de existir, ni gente que lo practicase.

Fred frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la chica. Hablaba igual que su padre...

Su padre...ahora que caía en la cuenta, la última vez que se habían visto en condiciones normales había sido echándole él la bronca. Más adelante, aquella bala le atravesó el pecho. Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que un minuto después dijo:

-Dime una cosa... si odias a los alquimistas, ¿por qué estás curándome? Soy alquimista, ¿no? Si tanto me odias por lo que soy, deberias haberme dejado morir...

-No podía-interrumpió ella. Sumergió el paño en una sustancia que no conocía-. Hay una cosa que odio más que a los alquimistas. Y es a los militares. Uno de ellos te había golpeado la cabeza, y te estaba arrastando vete a saber a dónde. No sé qué iban a hacer contigo; pero se ve que no les gustó que intervinieses. Quizás ahora no estarías hablando aquí conmigo, si no llego a hacer nada.

-No podían haberme matado... ellos estaban escoltándonos-explicó Fred-. A mí y a mi familia, precisamente hacia Ciudad del Este... lo que ocurrió fue un accidente...

-¿Preferirías que no hubiese hecho nada y te hubiese dejado en manos de esos indeseables? Entonces, no protestes. Deberías de estarme agradecido.

Fred no dijo nada, y la chica le puso el paño sobre la herida de la cabeza. Escocía.

-¡Ah! Ten cuidado...

-Cierra el pico y estate quieto.

-¿Puedo al menos saber el nombre de mi gentil salvadora?-no pudo evitar sonar irónico.

-No te callas ni debajo de un monton de arena, ¿eh?-la ishbalita le miró. Suspiró, y le pareció que su expresión se apaciguaba un poco-. Me llamo Myrtle.

-Yo me llamo Fred...

-¿Acaso te he preguntado por tu nombre?

-Perdona...la gente, cuando se presenta, dice su nombre tambien, ¿sabes? Es cortesía, nada más... aunque claro, no parece que tu sepas mucho de eso...-Fred resopló, no había conocido a nadie tan borde en su vida.

Pensó que la chica se enfadaría por lo que le había dicho, pero no dio muchas muestras de enojo. Tan solo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Terminó de vendarle la cabeza y empezó a ordenar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Vuelvo en un rato-dijo, al fin-. Quédate aquí. _Migajas_ te hará compañía.-señaló con la cabeza a un ratón blanco que intentaba subir a la palangana de agua para beber. Fred alzó las cejas; no conocía muchas chicas que tuviesen ratones como mascota. Incluso a Beatrix le daban miedo.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Myrtle se levantó y salió del lugar... Fred pudo advertir que era una tienda de campaña. Frustrado, el muchacho dejó reposar la cabeza en la improvisada almohada... dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado. Se encontraba en las afueras de Ciudad del Este, con una ishbalita antipática y un ratón como compañía, sin saber qué había sido de los militares o de sus padres.

No sabía qué iba a hacer ahora.


	10. La confianza y el IE 1 parte

**DISCLAIMERS: **Full Metal Alchemist, la idea original y los lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y del estudio Bones. Esta historia está basada en el anime.

**Despues de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma...**

**Después de un tiempo de calma... siempre vuelve una tormenta...**

**El círculo del destino**

**Fan Fiction de Hikaru Kusanagi**

Capítulo 10: La confianza y el Intercambio Equivalente, Primera Parte.

La tienda de campaña donde estaban él y su nueva compañera era bastante espaciosa, pese a no ser excesivamente grande. Desde donde estaba, Fred podía ver otro futón improvisado, aunque era pequeño. ¿Habría algun inquilino más con ellos, o tan sólo era por si lo necesitaba? No podía estar seguro de eso. Aparte de eso, estaban los utensilios de medicina que Myrtle había utilizado con él, una caja de botiquín... y entonces, en un rincón, advirtió su maleta. Abierta. Fred frunció el ceño, levantandose con lentitud para comprobar si le faltaba algo. Estaba todo, salvo su libro de alquimia básica, tirado en el suelo. Ahora entendía por qué ella sabía que tenía un libro de alquimia. Volvió a guardarlo cuidadosamente.

Una vez más, volvió a repasar en su mente los ultimos acontecimientos ocurridos antes de perder el conocimiento, intentando encontrarles algo de sentido. De una forma u otra, aquél hombre, el coronel... no le había causado una buena impresión. Le parecía siniestro y misterioso, alguien que sabía más de la cuenta. Si sus padres estaban vivos y sanos, no estaba seguro de que si se quedaban con él estarían seguros. Tan sólo le quedaba esperar y confiar en que saldrían bien de ésta... pero, ¿qué garantía tenía de eso?

Había otra cosa. Recordaba que antes de desmayarse, había visto una luz roja que salía de la mano del coronel, quizás una reacción alquímica -aunque le parecía demasiado extraña para ser alquimia verdadera; no recordaba ningún círculo de transmutación- y una especie de humo negro a su alrededor. Tenía sus dudas, pero sabía lo suficiente de alquimia para sospechar... ¿que otra cosa podía ser eso, si no era una reacción alquímica? Pero eso implicaría que el coronel... era un alquimista nacional. Frunció el ceño. Si era un alquimista nacional, bien podía haberlo dicho al haberse presentado; los alquimistas nacionales gustaban de ostentar su rango-salvo la excepción de Nathan Cuthbert, claro estaba-. ¿Por qué éste lo ocultaba? Aun más... ¿qué clase de alquimia podía transmutar humo negro... de la nada?

Un chapoteo le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. _Migajas_, el ratón de Myrtle, se había conseguido subir a la palangana de agua, pero había resbalado dentro de ella y ahora chapoteaba desesperado, en un intento de no ahogarse. Fred se acercó a la palangana y tomó al ratón con mucho cuidado entre sus manos, sacándole del agua. Le tuvo un rato entre ellas. _Migajas_ se sacudió el agua de encima, pero no salió corriendo; se quedó muy quieto, mirando atentamente a Fred con sus ojillos rojos. El muchacho no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, y acarició la humeda cabeza del animal con un dedo.

-Ha estado cerca, ¿eh?-susurró-. No te preocupes; ya me encargaré yo de que no te vuelvas a acercar ahí... al menos hasta que tu ama vuelva...

El ratón, por toda respuesta, ladeó la cabeza, y después dejó de prestarle atención a Fred para dar unas cuantas vueltas en la palma de la mano de éste. Sus uñas diminutas le hacían algo de cosquillas.

Entonces, oyó una voz fuera que le hizo sobresaltarse, y _Migajas_ saltó de su mano, correteando por la tienda de campaña. Era la de Myrtle, pero no se dirigía a él:

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si te hubiesen pillado?

-Bueno, pero es que el caso es que ¡no pasó!-la voz del interlocutor era la de un niño, alegre y despreocupada-. Ahora tardarán más en seguirnos...

-Pero quizás te sigan y nos encuentren... así que no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí. Anda, pasa adentro... el chico ese está despierto...

La puerta de la tienda de campaña se abrió, y por ella pasó sin ninguna dificultad un chiquillo, de piel morena y ojos rojos al igual que Myrtle, pero con el pelo negro. No tendría más de unos ocho o nueve años. Le dedicó a Fred una sonrisa que indicaba que le faltaba un diente.

-¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Elliot!-saludó alegremente-. ¿Qué tal va tu cabeza?

Fred esbozó una sonrisa; era el trato más amable que había recibido desde que estaba allí.

-Mejor, gracias...

-Elliot, no molestes al chico...-Myrtle entró en la tienda de campaña después de Elliot, atrapando rápidamente a _Migajas _impidiéndole salir de la tienda-. Tiene que descansar.-miró severamente a Fred-. ¿No te dije que no te levantases?

-Estoy bien, gracias... no va a pasarme nada porque esté sentado-Fred alzó las cejas, pasando la mirada de uno a otro. Elliot le miraba con curiosidad mal disimulada, mientras la chica fruncía suavemente el ceño.

-Me alegro, porque pronto vamos a tener que movernos de aquí. Los militares están pisándonos los talones.

-Espera, espera...-Fred entrecerró los ojos-. ¿"Tenemos"? ¿Nosotros? Querrás decir vosotros. Yo ya tengo un lugar donde ir...

-Tú te vienes con nosotros-soltó Myrtle, poniendo algo más de orden allí-. Has actuado contra los militares, lo cual quiere decir que te buscan a ti también. Podría dejarte marchar a tus anchas, pero corro el riesgo de que delates nuestra posición.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?-el chico alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

-Podrías bien hacerlo. No me extrañaría nada... Tan sólo me aseguro, nada más. Y te recuerdo que me debes una, así que mientras no solucionemos esto harás lo que yo te diga.

Fred bufó, cruzándose de brazos. _Estupendo_, pensó, sarcástico. _Lo que me faltaba. _

-¡Hermanita!-exclamó Elliot, tirando del codo de Myrtle para llamarle la atención-. ¡Mira! Se parece a él... -señaló después a Fred, que pasó de estar molesto a estar confuso.

-¿A quién?-dijo Myrtle, mirando hacia Fred con desdén.

-Se parece a Ethan...

Se hizo el silencio en la tienda por unos segundos.

-Claro que no...-Myrtle alzó las cejas, volviéndose hacia su trabajo de limpiar la tienda-. No se le parece en nada.

-¿Quién es Ethan?-preguntó Fred, que no entendia nada de la conversación. Myrtle no respondió, pero Elliot se apresuró a decir:

-Ethan es...

-¡Calla, Elliot!-le interrumpió Myrtle, antes de que pudiese acabar la frase-. El no tiene por qué saber eso. Es un extranjero que practica el Acto Prohibido, así que mejor será que no hables con él de eso.

-Pero hermanita...-protestó Elliot-. ¡Precisamente por eso! Si es verdad lo que dices, ¡a lo mejor podría saber dónde está él!

-Ethan no va a volver-contestó ella con hosquedad, girándose hacia el niño-. Ethan ya no está...-se detuvo en mitad de la frase, para rectificar sus palabras-... aquí con nosotros. Y es mejor que te hagas de una vez a la idea.

-¡No es verdad!-exclamó el chiquillo, enfadado-. ¡Ethan volverá! ¡Volverá algún día, a ayudarnos! ¡Ya lo verás! -con una agilidad y una rapidez sorprendentes, Elliot volvió a salir de la tienda, y echó a correr. Myrtle se giró, asomándose a la tienda de campaña.

-¡Elliot!-gritó-. ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡ELLIOT!

Fred, que había observado toda la escena completamente desorientado, se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, cavilando. Al fin decidió levantarse e ir hacia la salida de la tienda.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?-Myrtle trató de retenerle, irritada.

-Voy a buscarle-contestó Fred-. Es tu hermano pequeño, ¿verdad? No querrás que se pierda por ahí...

-Voy contigo...-hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero él la detuvo.

-No creo que tenga muchas ganas de hablar contigo ahora. Iré yo y le traeré aquí. No puede haberse ido muy lejos.-dicho esto, salió de la tienda en busca de Elliot, dejando a Myrtle sola. Estaba de espaldas a ella, así que no pudo advertir su expresión triste y frustrada mientras se alejaba de allí.

La tienda se encontraba en una hondonada, a las afueras de la ciudad. Verdaderamente, habian elegido bien el sitio; era difícil encontrarles allí. Fred no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a Elliot. El niño se hallaba sentado en un montículo de los que rodeaban la hondonada, mirando el sol que se ponía. Fred alcanzó el montículo al fin y se sentó a su lado.

-Tienes que volver a la tienda-le dijo, conciliadoramente-. Si no, tu hermana se va a preocupar mucho.-Elliot no dijo nada, así que el joven prosiguió hablando-. No os conozco demasiado... ella... es una chica difícil de tratar, pero parece buena gente de todas maneras. No sé por lo que estaréis pasando, pero...

-Quiero... irme a casa.-murmuró Elliot al fin, sin apartar la vista del horizonte-. Quiero estar con todos de nuevo, que todo vuelva a ser como era antes... Pero no puedo. Ellos lo destruyeron todo...

-¿Ellos?-preguntó Fred pacientemente.

-Los militares... son gente mala. Nos han quitado nuestra casa, y nos han quitado a nuestra familia... sólo Myrtle está conmigo. Llevamos fuera... mucho tiempo, intentando que no nos cojan. Pero estoy cansado. Quiero volver a casa...

Fred suspiró, mirando al niño y sintiendo que le invadía una compasión enorme. Por Myrtle y por Elliot. Debían de haberlo estado pasando peor que él en todo el día; más aún, en todo el mes. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevarían ambos vagando por allí. Pensar en lo que había pasado él, que tan duro le habia parecido, y compararlo con lo de ellos dos, le hacía avergonzarse de sí mismo.

-Myrtle es tu hermana... ¿verdad que sí?-preguntó, después de una pausa. Elliot asintió.

-La única que tengo... ahora al menos. Teníamos otros cuatro hermanos más, pero no sabemos donde están. Myrtle dice que están muertos, pero yo pienso que no es verdad. Sé que no es verdad.

-¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?-Fred alzó las cejas. El chiquillo entonces se volvió hacia él, sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa en esta ocasión era triste.

-Lo sé-contestó. Aquello desconcertó al muchacho, pero prefirió abstenerse de ahondar en aquel tema.

-¿Y vuestros padres?

-Papá murió dos años después de que yo naciese. Mamá... ha estado con nosotros siempre. Está desaparecida, junto con nuestros demás hermanos. Pero estoy seguro de que sigue viva también, en alguna parte. ¿Dónde están los tuyos?

En esta ocasión, a Fred le tocó devolverle la misma sonrisa triste.

-No sé dónde están-confesó-. Y tampoco cómo están...

-¿Y tienes hermanos?

-No. Soy hijo único.

Elliot asintió con la cabeza, y amplió la sonrisa, algo más alegre, como la primera vez que le viese.

-Seguro que tus padres están bien, ya lo verás-le dijo, para animarle.

-Ojalá yo estuviese tan seguro de eso como tú.-Fred mantuvo la sonrisa triste. De nuevo se hizo el silencio, en el que se vio a Elliot un rato pensativo, para después exclamar:

-¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres ser nuestro hermano? Ya que no tienes, nosotros podemos serlo...

Fred rió.

-No creo que a Myrtle le haga mucha gracia. No le caigo bien...

-Le caerás bien algún día, seguro. A mí me caes bien. Se nota que te pareces a él...

El muchacho parpadeó perplejo. Era un niño tan pequeño, y había pasado por tanto... pero aun así seguía manteniéndose optimista. Pasase lo que pasase. Sonrió de medio lado, levantándose. Le intrigaba la identidad de ese tal Ethan, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

-¿Te parece si volvemos?-preguntó-. Espero que tengais algo de comida... no he comido en todo el día...-un gruñido de su estómago subrayó su afirmación. Elliot rió, levantándose.

-Sí que tienes hambre, hermano mayor... no estoy seguro, pero a lo mejor todavía nos queda algo.

-Muy bien, vamos...-Fred sonrió más, y se puso en camino. No tenía hermanos, y no sabía como era tenerlos... que aquél niño que acababa de conocer le llamase hermano mayor le despertaba una satisfacción y una ternura inusitada hacia él... suponía que así era como debían sentirse los hermanos mayores. Además, éste había confiado en él sin reserva alguna desde el principio... cosa que no había pasado con la hermana de sangre de Elliot.

Después de una cena a base de pan y sobras de comida recalentadas -era todo cuanto había-, Fred volvió a ocupar el futón que había usado mientras estaba inconsciente, mientras que Elliot dormía ya a pierna suelta en el otro. En cuanto a Myrtle, se había quedado fuera para montar guardia. Fred se ofreció a relevarla, pero ella rehusó, alegando que ya estaba acostumbrada. De modo que se concentró en conciliar el sueño, que tardó mucho en venir.

-----------------------------------------

Cuando el día estaba despuntando, Myrtle se despertó la primera y entró a la tienda sin hacer ningún ruido. Pasó frente al futón de Fred y llegó al de su hermano, que dormía pacíficamente.

-Elliot... Elliot, despierta.-susurró, zarandeándole para despertarle. El niño abrió un ojo vagamente.

-Uuhh... ¿tenemos que irnos ya?

-Shhh...-chistó ella-. No le despiertes. -señaló con la cabeza a Fred, quien seguía durmiendo como si nada-. Coge a _Migajas _y vámonos.

-Pero hermana... ¿y él?

-Él se queda aquí. Alguien tiene que cuidar de la tienda de campaña... no podemos meterle en esto, además.

-Pero va a creer que nos hemos ido sin decirle nada cuando despierte...

-Claro que no. No tardamos tanto. Y deja de preocuparte tanto por él. Sólo es un forastero... en cuanto acabe todo esto, se irá, y no volveremos a verle. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

Elliot, ya despierto del todo, asintió triste y se levantó, tomando al ratón cuidadosamente entre sus manos. Myrtle salió tras él, echando un último vistazo hacia Fred primero para asegurarse de que aún dormía, y los dos hermanos emprendieron rumbo hacia la ciudad. Cada mañana hacían aquello... se levantaban temprano para poder conseguir provisiones, de manera ilícita, claro. Al no haber dinero, debían recurrir a cualquier estrategia posible. Ella misma era buena con los juegos de mano, y si alguna cosa fallaba, su hermano o _Migajas_ eran los que se encargaban de distraer a los que iban tras ellos.

Pero aquella vez... no estaban de suerte.

No corrían el riesgo de dejarse ver dos veces por el mismo sitio, pero aquella vez tuvieron que pasar por un sitio en el que se habían llevado más que comida, y para su desgracia les reconocieron al instante:

-¡LADRONES! ¡Son ellos!

Horrorizada, comprobó que el que dio el grito dejó su comercio para abalanzarse sobre ellos, al igual que algunos más, así que Myrtle no tuvo más remedio que tomar a su hermano y poner pies en polvorosa. Myrtle era muy rápida y ágil, así que era dificil alcanzarla cuando se disponía a huir, pero en aquella ocasión les pisaban los talones, ellos y los gritos. Cuando llegaron a la calle contigua, soltó la mano de su hermano y le dijo:

-¡Elliot, huye! ¡Vete al campamento!

-¡No!-exclamó el niño, siguiendo el ritmo de su hermana como podía-. ¡No te voy a dejar sola!

-¡Haz lo que te digo!-exclamó ella desesperada, al ver como Elliot le hacía caso omiso. De cualquier manera, era inútil. La policía militar corría hacia ellos, cerrándoles el paso, y en cuestión de segundos les rodearon. Myrtle tragó saliva. Hacía falta un milagro para escapar aquella vez... sentir la mano de Elliot apretando la suya en busca de protección no hacía más que confirmarle la gravedad de la situación.

Entonces, mientras esperaba lo que ocurría a continuación, se dio cuenta de algo.

_Migajas_ no estaba con ellos.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
